The Rogue Jinchuuriki
by Rookie14
Summary: Danzo attempted to extract the Nine Tails from Naruto, but he failed. Yet he managed to fill Naruto's head with lies. Having no choice but to flee Konoha, Naruto disappears for the next 3 years. He chooses to live with one purpose in life, destroy the Akatsuki. Good Kurama! Semi-Cold and Smart Naruto, Flash Step Bleach, DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FLASH STEP
1. Prologue

The Rouge Jinchuuriki

Prologue

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

In the, newly renamed, Land of Snow slept Naruto Uzumaki. Hidden in the large fortress of Lady Koyuki, where only a selected few knew of his presence. A young 16 year old Naruto, turned back and forth. Sweat poured down his forehead as he had a dream about the day that changed his life forever.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: THREE YEARS AGO**

A much younger Naruto was slowly awaking from his sleep. He woke up with a lot of energy and joy. Though suddenly his eyes fell on the picture of his genin team. His eyes subconsciously looked at the image of Sasuke Uchiha, "_Sasuke...I promise I will bring you back." _

Naruto turned around to find an ANBU standing in the middle of his kitchen. Naruto's eyes widen, "_How did he get in without me even sensing it? I guess these ANBU are no joke." _

"What do you want? Don't you see I just woke up?" asked Naruto.

Not even a flicker of emotion came from the ANBU, "You've been summoned by Lady Tsunade to appear at Training Ground 19 in one hour. If you fail to appear I will forcefully bring you there."

The ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto just kept staring down the spot the ANBU was just at, "_Not even a flicker of emotion...the ANBU always sent to get me gets pissed off at every little thing I do. Who was this guy? What does the Old Hag want now?" _

Naruto begun to dress himself, "_She better not try to convince me to give up on Sasuke because I never will. The Pervy Sage agreed to help me, and I hope she does too." _

Naruto headed for the door.

**TRAINING GROUND 19**

Naruto appeared at the usually unused training ground. It was a very rocky terrain that led up to a large cliff. The cliff was the main problem with this training ground. If one was to fall off, they would simply fall into the Naka River and die.

Naruto was surprised to see a small group of ANBU, an old man with a bandaged eye, and Grandma Tsunade.

Naruto walked over to the group, who where all standing at the edge of the cliff.

"What do you want Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto Asked.

Tsunade close her eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto."

He suddenly watched the old man move at shocking speeds. Lifting the bandages off his eye, the man revealed to have a Sharingan,

"_The Sharingan?" _

As he looked into the lone eye he suddenly lost control of his body. He was caught by two ANBU officers, "Why are you doing this? Who are you? How do you have the Sharingan?"

The old man smirked, "I am Danzo Shimura, as for the Sharingan that is an unrelated story to the current situation. Naruto Uzumaki you have become a threat to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Akatsuki is after the Nine Tailed Fox inside you, and I don't trust you to handle such power. You allow your emotions to drive you, which will probably end up having you captured."

Danzo and the ANBU moved Naruto to the edge of the cliff. Naruto could see a bunch of seal scattered all over the cliff. Danzo suddenly signaled the rest of the ANBU. 8 members moved into position, and a box like barrier appeared, "This here is a sealing barrier. You will be thrown down there, and the nine tailed fox will be extracted from you. It will then be put in a more suitable host."

Naruto's eyes widen in terror, and looked over to Lady Tsunade, "Grandma Tsunade! How can you allow this to happen? Why are you doing this to me? Do you no longer believe in me? I promise to you I can handle anything thrown my way. The Akatsuki is no different! Have faith in me!"

Tsunade simply looked away, and didn't reply to Naruto.

Then suddenly the two ANBU threw Naruto down the clearing. Naruto suddenly heard Danzo speak a few words, "Your promise means nothing to her, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto tried to move, but the genjutsu was to strong. He felt himself enter the barrier, and he suddenly felt a hot burning pain in his stomach. Naruto suddenly entered his Mindscape.

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto appeared drifting in water, right in front of a cage like door. Suddenly the image of the Nine Tailed Fox appeared, "**You ignorant brat, will you simply die just like that? May I inform you if I'm extracted from you, your fate will be death**."

Naruto drifted in the water, "Why does it matter...my own village wants me dead."

The Nine Tailed Fox growled in frustration, "**You'****re not making this easy Naruto Uzumaki... I had to get such a pathetic Jinchuuriki. You believe you can save your friend from hatred? You can't even manage to handle the one from this village."**

Naruto stood up in anger, "What do you know about hatred? What makes you such an expert!"

"**As I said before your an ignorant brat, I am hatred. I know everything about it."** replied the Nine Tails.

Naruto looked up at the Nine Tailed fox, "Even if I escape, what will I do?"

The Nine Tailed Fox shrug his shoulders, "**I don't care what you do. Though you might want to think about the Akatsuki. Once you escape you must understand you can never return to Kohona. You will be branded as a Rouge Ninja.**"

Naruto starred into the reflection of the water, "Akatsuki..."

Naruto clenched his fists, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, will destroy the Akatsuki. Then I will prove to everyone that I can handle anything thrown my way. I will prove to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am not a useless ninja. I will prove my worth."

Naruto looked up to the Nine Tails, "That's a promise!"

The Nine Tailed Fox smirked, "_**The brat seems to have returned to his determined self. I will work with him for now, but it won't be forever." **_

"Um...Nine Tails, how do I get out of this problem?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

The Nine Tails roared, "**My idiot Jinchuuriki, I will help you this time. You have a contract with the toads? Correct?" **

Naruto clenched his fists,"I'm not an Idiot! And yes, but how will that help us?"

**"Good because I'm gonna teach you a secret techinque, used by all summoning creatures. The Reverse Summoning Jutsu, this Jutsu will summon you to the toads. You will teleport yourself to the land of the toads, thus escaping this trap. The hand signs are the same as the regular summoning Jutsu, but you will do them a second time in reverse order. Then you will place your hand on your chest, and reverse summon yourself wherever the toads may be. Understand?" **explained The Nine Tails

"Wait a minute? The toads have their on land?" asked Naruto.

The Nine Tailed Fox sweat dropped, "**Where do you think they stay? When they're not being used." **

Naruto laughed nervously, "Never mind, but I must ask one question. Why are you helping me? I mean I would no longer be your Jinchuuriki, thus giving you a chance to escape. Why help me?"

"**You being my Jinchuuriki is a lot better than being in the hands of that man. I've had different Jinchuuriki in the past, which the seal holding you disallows me from talking about them. Anyways I've learned that this man is a man I can't allow myself to be stuck with. "** replied Nine Tails.

Naruto gazed to the Nine tails and smiled, "Don't worry Nine Tails, I won't allow anyone to get their hands on you! Not Akatsuki, and...not Kohona either! That's a promise! By the way don't you have a name or a nick name? I mean Nine Tails is kind of boring."

The Nine Tailed Fox growled, "**You think I will reveal to you my name? Earn my respect, and then I will give you my name. As well I don't care about your stupid promise. Once the problem at hand has been dealt with, I will eventually escape this seal and I'll be the one to kill you!" **

Naruto gave him a smirk, "Afraid to admit your getting soft?"

The Nine Tails growled and a stream of chakra was sent toward Naruto. Naruto was suddenly engulfed in chakra, and he felt himself leave his Mindscape.

**REAL WORLD.**

Naruto suddenly awoke, and could feel his body move again. Looking around Naruto suddenly noticed streams of chakra move to grab him. Naruto quickly formed the hand seals, and pressed the palm of his hand on his chest. "**REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU" **

The last thing he saw was Tsunade's tearful face.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

Naruto's eyes flung open, as he awoke from his nightmare. There was a hand on a chest, and he disappeared.

**IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES.**

Tsunade sat in her Hokage Chair as she looked down at the village. She was drinking a bit of sake, as her thoughts had been brought back to Naruto. "Naruto...where are you?"

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: THREE YEARS AGO**

Tsunade was sitting in her desk as she thought about the heated discussion she had with the elders. "_Who do they think they are to demand a new Jinchuuriki. To toss Naruto to the side like a rag doll is...just cruel. He may be a little of a hot head, but that's what makes him such a great Shinobi." _

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, "Come in!"

Kakashi walked into the room and stood in front of Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, how did your talk with Naruto go? How come you didn't tell me beforehand?

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean...talk?"

"Well Naruto excused himself from today's mission because he said you wanted to talk to him...at training ground 19 I believe?" responded Kakashi.

"I didn't tell Naruto to come talk to me, even if I had why at that training ground?" Tsunade's eyes widen for a second, "Danzo!"

Kakashi eyes widen, "What does he have to do with anything? You don't think he..."

He didn't finish as Tsunade burst out the room. Following close behind they raced to training ground 19.

**TRAINING GROUND 19 **

Tsunade and Kakashi made it to the training ground, and watched as Naruto was thrown down the cliff.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi as his hand was suddenly engulfed in lightening chakra.

As they cut down the few couple of ANBU, Tsunade shouted, "Danzo what are you doing!"

"Taking care of your problems, Tsunade. This boy isn't capable of handling the nine tailed fox. His emotions cloud his judgement to easily. Look what happened at the valley of end, he allowed a tail of chakra to take control of him. We need a Jinchuuriki that can control his emotions!" shouted Danzo.

The three ninjas suddenly felt a surge of chakra, and looked down at Naruto. Tsunade fearing the worse race to the edge, and watched as Naruto signed a few hand seals. His eyes opened up, and she gazed into his eyes. No longer where they bright as the sky, but much more like a dull blue. Then suddenly Naruto disappeared.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Lady Tsunade!"

A tall slender girl with short link hair entered the room, "I have th-...you shouldn't be drinking, my Lady."

"I know, Sakura, but it's been three years. Not even the stupid pervert of Jiraiya could track him down. I thought he would return for answers...but nothing. I failed him..." replied Tsunade as she let out a few tears.

Sakura gave a sorrowful face, "First Sasuke...and then Naruto. I heard they where both marked as rouge ninjas."

Tsunade took another drink, "Since neither have returned I had no choice to mark them as rouge ninjas. Though we have them marked as captured alive, that wouldn't stop other villages from killing them. I don't know what to do Sakura."

Sakura gave her a weak smile, "Don't worry Lady a Tsunade, knowing Naruto he's bound to do something big, and I'm sure once we explain to him what happen he will return to the village."

"I hope so Sakura..." replied Tsunade.

**LINE**

Koyuki had heard Naruto's grunts of displeasure, "_He's having the nightmare again." _

Walking down the door, she walked down the hall and into Naruto's room. Walking over to his bed she placed her hand on his chest to wake him. Then suddenly he vanished. She felt his arm around her neck squeezing the air out of her, "Naruto!"

Naruto blinked, and let her go, "I'm sorry! It was just..."

Koyuki caught her breath and sighed, "It's fine. Though that Flash Step of yours is still amazing.I didn't even see you move."

Naruto cracked a smile, "I guess it is. Thanks Koyuki, you've been so helpful to me. Allowing me into your home, and keeping me hidden for these three years."

Koyuki smiled at Naruto, "Your like a little brother to me Naruto. As well I will always be grateful for helping me that one time. You changed my life for the good, and that's something I can never repay."

Naruto silently walked over to his closet, and put on an orange and black shirt. Already being in his usual black Shinobi pants he grabbed a black cloak, a straw hat, and a small bag. "I'll be leaving now."

"What? Are you crazy, what about the Akatsuki? Kohona? It's not safe yet! What if you get hurt!" shouted Koyuki.

Naruto put his cloak and hat on, "That's why I have been training these last three years, in order to compete against the Akatsuki. I've learned Sage Mode and Wind Manipulation from the toads, and I created some variations of my rasengan and Flash Step. Even so I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Koyuki crossed her arms, "Where will you go? You've been fortunate to be here Naruto, the life of a rouge ninja isn't easy."

Naruto looked Koyuki in the eyes, "I'm gonna seek out a jinchuriki, who has shared a similar fate as me. The fate or being despised by our own village. I'm gonna need help to defeat the Akatsuki, and I believe she might help me. I've gathered Intel that her village is looking to sell her to Akatsuki, and I will use the opportunity to swipe her. After that I have a few errands to do, and then I'll start picking off the Akatsuki one by one."

Koyuki could see the determination in his eyes, "Your really gonna do this, but at least tell me where are you going first?"

Naruto looked out the window, "To The Village Hidden Behind the Waterfall."

_"Are you ready...Kurama?" _

"_**You bet I am, brat." **_

**LINE**

**FLASH STEP IS A MOVE FROM BLEACH, I TAKE NO CREDIT!**


	2. CH 1 The Seven Tail's Jinchuuriki

The Rouge Jinchuuriki

CH 1 - Seven Tails Jinchuuriki

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

A tall slender man with a black cloak and straw hat walked down the empty road. It was the middle of the night and he was getting close to the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall. The man stopped at the tree, and partially lifted his hat. His deep blue sea eyes was all you could see. He completely took off his straw hat, and sealed it into a special seal in his robe. The man was revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto walked over to a tree and double checked all his equipment. He then pulled out a scroll. Unrolling the scroll Naruto begun to think over the information, "This information is a year old...Fū, Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails. Is she still the Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "_What do you think, Kurama?" _

_"_**It doesn't matter who's the Jinchuuriki. All Jinchuuriki are treated like scum at first. If you can gain their trust, they will help you." **

Naruto pulled out a small map, "_I know that, but what if their not? I don't want to waste my time. Look at Gaara, he's the Kazekage of his village. I just hope this isn't a waste of my time." _

"**You keep looking at the small picture, brat. Even if they're the leader of the village, if you can gain their trust. Then you have made a powerful ally. Just like Shukaku's brat, it's your friendship with him. That gets you a lot of your information." **

Naruto silently nodded his head, and put everything away, "_Yeah, but it's because I trust Gaara. I don't even know if I can trust this Fū. I don't even know what type of person they are." _

_"_**Does it matter? You've always had a way with people. Just keep doing what you've always done. Call me when it's done." **

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Your not gonna help me?" _

**"..." **

"_Kurama!" _

_"_**..." **

"_That damn fox." _cursed Naruto as he jumped into the trees.

**LINE**

Naruto was right outside the entrance of the Village. He was in a meditating pose as he hid behind a tree. Suddenly an iris appeared around his eye. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, and revealed his toad like pupil. "_Now I can enter undetected." _

Naruto then flash stepped towards the entrance. Standing right outside of the waterfall he suddenly jumped through. Passing through the waterfall he was then inside an enourmous cave. As he looked around he was surprised to sense no nearby waterfall Shinobi.

Looking around the cave he noticed the multiple tunnels, but he already knew where to go. Having gone through here with Shibuki once, he quickly flash stepped down tunnel. As Naruto traveled down the cave, he would suddenly appear in one place. Then he would appear again about 50 feet in front. This went on until Naruto finally got to the giant puddle of water he was looking for.

After making sure the coast was clear he jumped into the puddle.

**LINE**

Naruto quietly managed to swim to a deserted area. After making sure the coast was clear again, Naruto sneaked out of the water.

Finally on land, Naruto tried his best to dry himself, "Should of had a toad bring me in."

Naruto took a deep breath and walked down an old path. The old path took him to a newer deck, where there was plenty of people walking down the streets. As Naruto looked around, his eyes fell on the big tree at the center of the village. As he kept looking at it, memories and feelings flooded in. Naruto shook his head, and begun to concentrate on the task at hand.

Using Sage Mode he begun searching for the Seven Tail's chakra. As he searched around he begun to have great difficulty finding it. "_It's chakra doesn't seem to be here in the village...that's impossible!" _

Naruto begun to concentrate more until suddenly, he felt multiple high-level chakra near the farther sides of town. "_There's a lot of high level Shinobi in that area...but two of them...they're so powerful." _

Naruto snapped his eyes open, and he disappeared toward that direction.

**LINE**

Dashing through the trees, Naruto kept his Sage mode active. Having not been through this area before, Naruto was cautious.

As he drew closer to the hot spot, he begun to sense a group of Shinobi not to far. Keeping guard for whatever was going on there. Pulling up his sleeve, Naruto revealed a seal wrapped around his wrist. Sending a pulse of chakra, Naruto unsealed a black bladed sword. The sword had an orange hilt, with an Uzumaki symbol in the middle.

He grabbed the sword with one hand, and flash stepped forward. A group of what seemed of four jounins came into view for Naruto. He quickly flash stepped in the middle of the group. Wasting no time he sliced each one across the back. Screams of pain and agony filled the air, as the four jounins slipped into an unconcious state.

Naruto looked down at the four jounins, "Aren't they suppose to be jounins? I guess the strength of a jounin differs from village to village."

Naurto jumped back into the trees, and raced to the clearing. Stopping in a high tree he first scouted out the enemy. There was 5 Shinobi in the clearing. 3 on one side, and two on the other. "_Shibuki, a Jounin, and...a tied up little girl?"_

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her, something about her pony tailed red hair caught his attention. "_This girl...she probably isn't any older than 13? Why would Shibuki tie her up?" _

Naruto then looked across the clearing where to men stood with a bag in their hand. Though what caused Naruto's expression to change was the red clouded black cloaks they wore, "_The Akastuki...so that little girl is...the Seven Tails' Jinchuuriki?" _

Naruto watched as the Akatsuki threw the bag at Shibuki. As the bag hit the floor, it tore open and gold coins scattered across the floor. Then Shibuki grabbed the little girl, and tossed her toward the Akatsuki pair.

Naruto flash stepped.

Before anyone knew what had happened Naruto had the young girl in his hands, and jumped across the clearing.

"Who the hell is that?" screamed the taller figure.

"Shibuki, you said no one would interfere! Now who are you? Do you want to die?" screamed the shorter one.

Naruto turned around, and faced the group of ninja. Now getting a better view, Naruto scouted out the two Akatsuki members. The taller one had pale skin, and long blond hair in a pony tail. While the other one was short, and reminded Naruto of a puppet.

"Naruto?" suddenly asked Shibuki's shaky voice.

"Is she the seven tail's Jinchuuriki?" Demanded Naruto.

The jounin stepped forward, "I don't care who you are, but that girl is property of our village. We demand you to bring her back."

Naruto's eyes grew in anger, "What if I don't?"

Deidara was about to say something, when Sasori stopped him, "Don't be hasty, we can use this oppurtinaty to analyze him. The fact he came in undectected, talks highly about his skill."

Deidara looked down at Sasori, and just nodded his head.

"Then I'm gonna have to take you down!" yelled the jounin as he pulled out a kunai.

Then at the blink of an eye, Naurto was gone and he reappeared underneath the jounin with his blade on hand. He quickly brought his sword up, and cut the jounin across the chest. Killing him instantly, "Fools like you are the type of people I don't mind killing."

Sasori, Diedara, and Shibuki all had one thought in mind, "_His speed is insane!" _

Naruto then faced the two Akatsuki members, "_If I let go of the girl, then one of them might take her. If I don't I won't be able to fight properly. I guess I just have to retreat." _

Naruto was about to flash step back, when Diedara blocked his way back, "You weren't thinking of leaving? I haven't shown you my art!"

"Art?" questioned Naruto.

Which brought a groan from Sasori, "You fool we need to secure the Jinchuuriki. Not showcase your ridicioulous art."

"Fine, I'll make this quick! Here's my C1!" shouted Diedara as he threw a bunch of miniature clay birds.

Naruto eyed the strange clay, "_I can sense the dense amount of chakra in them...Whatever ever they do, l can't let them hit me!" _

Naruto jumped back, but suddenly he felt the other Akatsuki member move. Turning around he noticed he had launched several projectiles ; needles, kunai, and large wooden sharp logs. "_All those projectiles are laced in chakra, and the large ones have more senbon in them...are they laced in some type of chakra poison?" _

Naruto brought his sword up, and infused it with wind chakra. "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **

Naruto spun around, and knocked away all the thrown projectiles. Then the sound of an explosion brought his attention back to Diedara.

"So know you've seen it! My art is an explosion!" suddenly Diedara signed a few hand seals, and pulled out some more clay.

Then suddenly the clay came to life, and formed an enourmous clay bird, "Allow me to reveal my C2!"

Naruto eyes widen, "_Is that whole bird...a bomb?" _

Naruto flash stepped to the side, and avoided Sasori's sneak attack. Though Sasori had anticipated this, and managed to catch him off guard again.

Naruto with one hand brought his sword up, and blocked his kunai. Then suddenly something moved from behind Sasori.

_"A tail?!" _

"It's over, you annoying pest," announced Sasori came down with his tail.

Then Naruto flash stepped once more, and appeared above Sasori, "Too slow"

He sliced Sasori's tail off, and retreated back. But that was Naruto's mistake, as he jumped back he suddenly sensed large spots of chakra underneath him. "_Shit!" _

He grabbed his sword, and stabbed it into the ground. Before the explosion occurred Naruto flash stepped to a safe spot.

Naruto caught his breath, "_They work in perfect sync. They don't waste a second, when the other is attacking one is preparing the next move. I can't fight them like this." _

Naruto then looked at the girl over his shoulder, "_And if I'm not careful, I could end up getting her killed." _

Naruto's was broke from his thoughts, when he sensed a presence in the air. Looking up he saw Diedara flying around in his bird, when he called him out, "Just as I thought, those markings on your eyes signify how ever your able to sense us. You can even sense the chakra in my mines, that's why I left the little safe spot."

Naruto looked around, "_So, all those chakra spots are mines? When did he put them there?" _

_"_But now your unable to move! Don't worry I won't kill you since you have the Jinchuuriki, but Sasori's poison will be enough."

Just on cue Sasori threw four barrels above Naruto, and they exploded into a rain of poisoned senbon. Naruto looked around, "_The mines are to stretch to far away for me to flash step...level 1 at least."_

Naruto stood in place, and concentrated, "_I only have enough Sage mode for 3 uses." _

"Giving up!?" shouted Diedara.

As the rain of senbon was feet away from Naruto he smirked, "Don't underestimate me...allow me to show you Flash Step-"

Suddenly Naruto disappeared, and both Diedara and Sasori stood shocked, "_The rain of senbon was to thick for him to use his speed technique." _

Then Diedara heard a voice behind him, "Level 2, instantaneous teleportation."

Diedara didn't get a chance to turn around, as he was suddenly cut across the back. He managed to avoid most of the damage, but his bird wasn't so lucky. Naruto managed to slice the bird in half, and it was falling down. Diedara was about to jump, when Naruto threw two kunai at his feet. Unable to free himself, he and his bird collided into the ground.

Sasori growled, "That moron"

"BOOM!"

The whole area shook in explosion, and smoke covered the area. As the smoke cleared Naruto was no longer in the area. Diedara managed to slowly pull himself out, "I underestimated him...who was he?"

Sasori suddenly came into view, his clothes all torn up, "I can't believe he managed to teleport, he reminded me too much of the yellow flash."

Diedara growled at the name, "Now that you mention it, he did look awfully like him."

Sasori then looked at his broken tail. He pulled out a scroll, and accidentally dropped another scroll unraveled revealing the list of Jinchuuriki. As Sasori went to pick it up his eyes widen, "It can't be! That brat was the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki! We haven't been able to pick up on him in the last 2 years."

Diedara's eyes widen, "Itachi's target? Damn it! Damn It!

Sasori sighed, "Let's go."

Sasori silently went over and picked up his money, "I'll be taking this, since you no longer have no Jinchuuriki."

Shibuki didn't reply, and he watched the ninja leave. Then suddenly 4 ninja appeared behind him, "Sir the intruder took down four jounin, killed one jounin, and took the Jinchuuriki. What will we do?"

"Report the appearance of Naruto Uzumaki to the leaf, and then put him in the Bingo Book as an S-Rank Ninja wanted dead. Do you understand?" replied Shibuki. "After that send a search party after them. They couldn't of gone far."

**LINE**

Naruto had dropped his Sage Mode, and was racing across the forest as fast as he could. Then suddenly he got to a cave. Dropping into the cave, he placed the girl down. Naruto sat down, and took a deep breath, "That was tougher than I thought."

Naruto quickly pulled out a small scroll, and unsealed it. In the scroll where 5 sealing tags. He walked over to the entrance, and placed one in each corner. Quickly flashing through some hand seals, he tossed the last tag onto the middle of the entrance. It suddenly stopped mid air, **Ninja Art: 5 Point Barrier Seal" **

The barrier glowed green, before it became invisible. Naruto sighed, and sat down. He pulled out another scroll, and unsealed a large backpack. Silently moving around he begun to set up a place to place the young girl.

Naruto turned around, and fist suddenly slammed into his face. "What the hell?"

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the Red Haired girl.

Naruto ignoring the pain in his nose, "Calm down! I'm-"

"Take this you bastard!" The girl suddenly formed a hand seal and two chain exploded from her stomach. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, "_What the hell is that!" _

**"You Fool don't let it touch you! Those chains are strong enough to restrain even me!" **

Naruto jumped back, but suddenly a chain appeared from behind. Turning around he noticed the chain came from the ground. Turning around he noticed a third chain coming out of her back, and into the ground.

Suddenly the three chains where inches away from restraining him. Then he flash stepped. The girl's eyes widen, "_Where did he go?" _

She suddenly felt a sharp cold metal pressed against her throat, "Behind you."

The three chains suddenly dropped, and disintegrated into the ground. She turned around, "Your so fast, I didn't even see you move."

Naruto stayed impassive, "That technique was my flash step, and I'm not here to hurt you."

She looked down at the ground, "How can I believe you?"

"I infiltrated your village in order to seek you out, Seven Tails Jinchuuriki."

The girl flinched, "How do you-"

"Let me finish. I was originally looking for the former Jinchuuriki, Fū. Though I accidentally stumbled upon you being sold off to the Akatsuki. I'm the one who took down the 5 jounins, and rescued you from the two Akatsuki members known as Diedara and Sasori. Do you believe me now?"

The girl was still very unsure, "How do I know you won't kill me?"

Naruto sighed, "Oh sure I risked my life and my current whereabouts in order to rescue you. Only then so I could kill you. That makes perfect sense."

The girl eased up, "Why did you help? I just don't understand that."

Naruto sighed and sat down, "I don't either. I was originally looking for the older and stronger Jinchuuriki in order to help me fight, but I stumbled upon you instead."

The girl stayed silent for a moment before she spoke up, "Fight who?"

"The Akatsuki, the very same group the is after you is also after me. Can you guess why?" asked Naruto.

"Cause your a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes and that means I'm not only a target for them, but my former village too."

The girl looked up to Naruto, "So are you a rogue ninja. What for?"

"For trying to save my life."

The girl gave her a confused look then she understood, "They tried to get rid of you too."

"Yeah, but I escaped and I've made it my goal to get rid of the Akatsuki." replied Naruto.

The girl suddenly clenched her fists, and stood up, "Then I also want to take down the Akatsuki! Let me join you!"

Naruto looked at the girl, "Your too weak."

"Then train me! You seem awfully strong! I'll be your apprentice!" replied the girl.

Naruto shook his head, "I was planning in leaving you in the Village Hidden in the Sands. A old friend of mine would look after you. You would be safer."

The girl shook her head, "No! The Akatsuki are the reason that Shibuki betrayed me..."

The girl let out tears, "I want to take them out!"

Naruto looked at the girl, "Your after revenge?"

The girl stopped crying, "Yes"

"Then I can't help you." replied Naruto, "My friend Gaara, the current Kazekage, will look after you. He is also a Jinchuuriki."

"Wait! Just cause I want revenge you will not help me?" asked the confused girl.

Naruto stayed impassive, "If revenge is what will fuel you, then I don't have time for you. When all you think about is revenge, then all your doing is accomplishing nothing. You will create a cycle of hatred, a cycle that is fueled by people like you. What I'm trying to do is protect every other Jinchuuriki out there. I will not allow the Akatsuki to manipulate the Biju however they desire. If you wish to become...my student you will forget about hatred. Revenge is one thing, and justice is another."

The girl stayed silent, and begun to think about it, "Fine then, I've made up my mind!"

Naruto sighed, "_Why do I feel a sense of Deja vu." _

_"_I'm not gonna use hatred to defeat the Akatsuki! I'm gonna become strong out of my own will. Then I will fight them off. With or without your help mister."

Naruto's eyes widen as he recalled saying similar words to Jiraiya. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll help you but it will be under my rules and conditions. I will not teach you all my skills, I will simply guide you down the path you choose to follow. Understand?"

"Yes sir!...by the way what's your name?" asked the little girl as she rubbed the back of her head.

Naruto finally let out a small smile, _"Damn she reminds me so much of my old self." _

"Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?"

The girl gave him a confused look. Naruto noticed and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Well...it's just that my name is Hitomi, Hitomi Uzumaki"

Naruto's eyes widen. "_Uzumaki?" _

"_**Just as I thought, this little girl has the same chakra as Kushina Uzumaki. Its too bad this damn seal disallows me from saying her name" **_

**LINE**

**3 Days Later**

Naruto was walking down an old path. Alongside him was Hitomi. Naruto had been in turmoil the last couple of days. After figuring out her surname, he begun to requestion everything...again. "_Could there be more out there?" _

"Hey, Naruto" asked Hitomi.

Naruto looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Where are we going? We've been on the road for two days. As well you've been awfully quite. It's getting kind of boring." replied Hitomi.

Naruto sighed, "_She's still so young. Am I doing the right thing by bringing her with me?" _

**"Yes"**

Naruto blinked, "_It's been a while Kurama, and what do you mean by yes?" _

"**The girl was chosen as a Jinchuuriki for a reason, she has tons of untapped potential. Train her, and make her strong. Not just for your sake, but for hers. Now act normal, she's giving you a funny look, brat." **

**"**Stop ignoring me!" Yelled Hitomi as she suddenly stopped walking.

Naruto excused himself, "Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. By the way how old are you?"

"12, but what does that have to do with anything." asked Hitomi.

Naruto frowned, "I was wondering what I should teach you, but I have no idea how strong you are."

"Well, I don't know how strong you are either. As long as I know you could be a fluke." replied Hitomi as she crossed her arms.

Naruto eyebrow twitched, "A fluke? Who the hell do you think you are calling me a fluke! I saved your life Hitomi! From S-Rank ninja!"

"I still think it could of been a fluke" replied Hitomi as she moved forward.

Naruto just clenched his fist, and was gonna retaliate when he heard something in the trees. Pulling out some Shuriken he threw them at the sound. He suddenly heard a poof, and 3 logs fell from the tree. Hitomi stopped walking, "Who was that?"

Suddenly four waterfall Shinobi appeared from behind Naruto. Naruto and Hitomi faced the enemy. Naruto quickly unsealed his black bladed sword, and stood there ready to strike. Hitomi pulled out a kunai, and fell into an uneasy stance. Naruto saw her nervousness, "Whats wrong?"

Hitomi gulped and pointed at one of the men. Naruto looked to who she was pointing at, and ended up looking at rather tall black haired jounin. He had a scar running across his right cheek. Behind him looked like 3 chunin all wearing the same uniform. "That man is probably the strongest ninja in my village, not even Shibuki is stronger than him. His name is..."

"My name is Miyuki Hisage." replied the tall jounin.

Naruto frowned, "What do you want?"

"It's obvious isn't it? We want the Jinchuuriki back, and then we're gonna kill you." replied Miyuki.

"I don't want to kill you." replied Naruto, "So stay out of my way."

"You think you can kill us! Then bring it on!" yelled one of the chunin.

Naruto pulled his sword forward, "I guess we aren't leaving without a fight, Hitomi I'll take care of this one."

Hitomi blinked, "_There's no way, there is just too many for him to take on." _

Then she watched Naruto disappear. Miyuki eyes widen, and he turned around to block a strike. His kunai clashed with the black metal. Then suddenly he watched his three comrades fall to the ground. His eyes widen as blood sprayed the ground.

"I didn't kill them, but they won't be getting up for a while." replied Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto slipped inside his kunai. He then stabbed with his sword, and got him right in the stomach. Then Miyuki burst into water. "_Water Clone?" _

"**Water Release : Water Sword" **yelled out Miyuki as he appeared from behind. Naruto quickly turned around, and blocked his strike. Not wasting a second, he flash stepped behind him. Quickly striking with his sword, Naruto was suprised by Miyuki's block, "You have good reflexes"

Miyuki growled and he jumped back, "Why so interested in the demon? Why go to such lengths to save her from her faith. No matter what the Akatsuki will get her hands on her, that's why Shibuki did the smart thing. He had the intelligence to get something out of this. Then you had to ruin it! Why! Answer me!"

Naruto watched Hitomi move her head in shame, and then he looked Miyuki in the eye, "Monster, Demon, call her whatever you want she's still Hitomi. She is still human, that's something your village doesn't understand. I suppose you could say Shibuki picked the easy way. The way that would save his sorry ass the trouble, but where is his humanity in that path? You call us Jinchuuriki the monster, yet people like you are the real monster. A monster has no humanity, something that our so called leaders lack. They say for the good of our village, but aren't we part of that system too? I saved Hitomi because I wasn't gonna stand and watch her get killed for some greedy village."

Miyuki stepped back, and didn't reply. Then suddenly he flashed through some hand seals, "No...No! Your the real monster! That damn thing has killed, and will kill again! That's why I will get rid of you two!"

"**Water Release: Multiple Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" **

Naruto's eyes widen as he watched four dragons burst into existence, "_Four dragons at once? And he did it with out a water source!" _

Naruto jumped back avoiding the first dragon. As it exploded into the ground, another one came from above. Rolling to the side, Naruto avoided the second one too, but suddenly the third one came from behind. Having no choice he jumped forward. Then out of no where the fourth one came crushing down.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hitomi as he watched him get crush.

Miyuki laughed, and looked over to Hitomi, "I'll finish you off, next."

Suddenly Miyuki raced off to her. Hitomi did the only thing she could do, and summoned her chains. Miyuki easily side stepped, and got behind them, "You still lack control with your chakra chains, now die!"

Miyuki lashed his kunai out, and was a foot away from getting her. Hitomi attempted to fall back, but she fell on her back. As she looked up at Miyuki she suddenly watched Naruto appear above him. In his hand was an orb of chakra, something Hitomi had never seen, "_What is that?" _

"**RASENGAN!" **yelled Naruto as he slammed the ball of chakra into his back. Hitomi watched with shock as Miyuki was slammed into the ground. Then the ground literally created an enormous dent about 3 feet deep.

Naruto jumped away, and grabbed Hitomi, "Are you alright?"

"What was that?" asked Hitomi. "And how did you survive the water dragon? And why aren't you wet either?"

Naruto shook his head, "I dodged the attack using a flash step, and left a shadow clone in my place."

Hitomi was amazed, "You really are strong, but i can tell that it wasn't your full strength."

"Your right, but we'll have many oppurtunities to fight. The fact that this team wasn't too far away, could possibly mean they are still looking for us. As well I don't want to stick around for Kohona to appear." replied Naruto. "I'll flash step the rest of the way, so hang on."

Hitomi suddenly felt a pulse of chakra around her, and they raced off. As Hitomi was being carried she was amazed that she could actually make out the things around her. "_We're going so fast, but it's looks like we're not! How this even possible?" _

"Naruto how is this even possible?" asked Hitomi as they raced across the trees.

Naruto stayed quite, "I'll explain it to you once we get there, but for now let me concetrate."

"Where are we going?" asked Hitomi.

"The Land of Spring"

**LINE**

**I WILL EXPLAIN THE FLASH STEP TECHNIQUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS WELL THE FLASH STEP LEVEL TWO WILL HAVE ITS LIMITATION. IT MAY SEEM A BIT FAR FETCHED BUT I KIND OF BASED IT OFF OBITO'S KAMUI. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**


	3. CH2 The Truth Behind Flash Step

The Rouge Jinchuuriki

CH 2 - The Truth Behind Flash Step

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**Line**

Naruto and Hitomi had walked into a cold, and snowy terrain. Naruto watched as his breath became visible with the cold air, "_Koyuki should've picked a different time to let it snow._"

Naruto pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he pushed through. Then suddenly Hitomi begun to complain, "WW-hy go through so much tr-trouble? Wh-Where are we go-going anyways?"

"We're going to the Village Hidden under the Snow."

Naruto watched Hitomi's confused face, "You might of actually never heard of it, though its been around for 20 years. It's just not until recently the Daimyo has been able to properly fund them once again. Its actually grown a bit over the years. Of course nothing compared to the Great 5 Villages or even Waterfall, but it's getting there. "

Hitomi suddenly shivered, "But why go there? I thought we would want to avoid big areas. Isn't that what Rogue Ninjas suppose to do?"

Naruto chuckled, "The dumb ones of course. Unless you have a few connections, you won't last long. I've been fortunate to have those few friends who have helped me out. Especially Koyuki, This Land's Daimyo, and Gaara, The current Kazekage of Suna. If it wasn't for those two I wouldn't of gone far as a Rogue Ninja."

Hitomi's eyes widen, "Do you mean Koyuki as that famous actress, the real life princess?! I loved her movies! Are we seriously gonna meet her?"

"_I guess I forgot how popular Koyuki was in her actress days."_ Naruto smiled, "Of course, but she may be a bit bossy. It runs in her veins, since she is the Daimyo."

Hitomi jumped up and down, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go meet her!"

Naruto sighed and watched as Hitomi ran as fast as she could. "_She's going the wrong way." _

Suddenly Hitomi stopped, and ran back, "Which way is it? There's no roads."

"Of course there is no roads, its all snow! As well we're taking a secret entrance, so even if there was. We wouldn't take them." replied Naruto.

Hitomi nodded her head, "Oh yeah! We gotta be sneaky and stuff! I got y-you!"

Hitomi shivered as a cold gust of wind blew again. Naruto looked at Hitomi's clothes. She wore a blue skirt to her knees, and mesh armor wore a blue like armor that covered the bottom of her stomach to her chest. Underneath the armor she wore a white short sleeved shirt."_They're much more suited for the hot temperature of Waterfall. I need to get her something else, to at least cover her up for these temperatures." _

Naruto unbuttoned his black cloak, and tossed it to Hitomi, "Here take this, just don't lose it. I have too many weapons in there."

Hitomi rose an eyebrow, and shrug her shoulders. Then with a goofy grin she put it on, and started to spin, "Wow this is pretty cool! What's this marking he-"

Hitomi was cut off as Naruto's black sword in it's sheath popped out. "What the? Is this a seal?"

Naruto quickly grabbed his sword, "I told you not to play with the seals, as well I thought you were an Uzumaki. Can't recognize a simple seal?"

"**You couldn't recognize a simple sealing scroll two years ago, Naruto. Don't go acting so tough." **

Naruto growled in his mind, "_Hey! I didn't know about my clan until two years ago. This girl has probably known for a while. Shibuki wasn't wasting his time with her. They were truly trying to create a powerful Jinchuuriki. I guess their greed of money just got the best of them."_

Hitomi growled, "Of course I can! Its just I was taught barriers first, since I excelled in them because of my chains. I didn't get a chance to learn seals yet."

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry I just keep forgetting you're so young."

"Your only 15, what makes you much tougher than me?" asked Hitomi, "You're only three years older than me."

Naruto sighed, "You're right in a way I'm not that much better than you. I may have the skills and strength, but I still lack the battle experience. Once things start heating up, and trust me they will, then you can probably even go to surpass me Hitomi."

Hitomi stopped walking, and she blinked, "_Surpass him? Does he have that much confidence in my ability?" _

"Are you serious?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto looked at her a bit confused, "Of course, I mean just because that guy back there got the better of you. Doesn't mean much, I mean the guy was as you said the strongest Ninja in your village. You actually handled yourself pretty well."

"But you took him out so easily." pointed out Hitomi.

Naruto shook his head, "I had a friend just like you once. He constantly kept measuring his ability against mine, and I did the same. I'll admit he was superior to me in everyway, but I didn't allow that to take me down. I eventually managed to equal him in strength, and that drove him insane. To the point where we nearly fought to the death….What I'm trying to say is that if you concentrate too much on someone elses strength, you'll never be able to grow yourself. There's a difference between setting a goal to surpass someone, and obsessing to defeat them. If you choose the latter you will never make progress."

Hitomi stayed quiet for a minute, "I guess you're right….but what happened to your friend? Who won?"

Naruto stopped walking as he looked up to the sky, "I lost….and he ended up abandoning our village….I couldn't stop him, even when everyone else was counting on me."

Hitomi looked down, "I'm sorry"

"Its okay, lets get going." replied Naruto.

**LINE - LEAF VILLAGE**

Tsunade stood at her desk as she sorted out some papers. She groaned as she looked at the huge stack of papers, "_Why did I take this job again? Oh right….Naruto." _

Tsunade sighed as she looked out her window, "_Two years…..he just fell off the face of the Earth. Not even Jiraiya could find him. I just don't understand where he could be?" _

Tsunade tried to get back to work, but found it hard to concentrate. He thoughts once again wondered to Naruto, "_Maybe its a good thing he can't be found? I mean if Jiraiya can't find him, I doubt the Akatsuki could too. Could they?" _

Panic surged through Tsunade as she it had many times before, "_What if they already have their hands on Naruto? What if we're too late?" _

"Lady Tsunade! You need to get back to work!" Shouted Shizune as she walked into the room. Tsunade looked up, "Oh, Shizune I am working. Its just I've been having trouble concentrating."

"Its not your fault Tsunade. I'm sure once you explain the situation to Naruto, he'll return back to the village." replied Shizune as she clearly read her thoughts.

Tsunade shook her head, "No it was my fault. I should've kept a better eye on Danzo. I never expected him to pull such a move. Not just that, but what if its too late Shizune? We haven't heard of him in 2 years! What if the Akatsuki already have their hands on him?"

"You can't think like that my lady. Negative thoughts won't help anyone. I'm sure something will come up eventually" replied Shizune, "I mean he was never the one to stay quiet for so long."

Tsunade sighed, "Exactly, thats whats got me so worried. I never thought he would be the one to hide so well. He's always been a very impatient one."

Shizune shook her head, "You haven't gone through his academic files have you?"

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, when he was much younger he would pull off a lot of pranks. Pranks that would include Chunins, Jonins, and sometimes even ANBU chasing after him. Chases that would last a good hour. The Third Hokage really had his hands full with him." replied Shizune.

Tsunade sighed, "But there's a difference between staying hidden, and running away."

Shizune was gonna respond, but suddenly a special jonin walked into the room, "Urgent business Lady Hokage! We have received and decoded a message from Waterfall!" 

"Waterfall?" asked Tsunade, "_What could possibly be wrong with them?" _

"Hand it over quickly." demanded Tsunade as she stood from her chair. The Special Jonin hurried across the room, and handed Tsunade the letter. Tsunade grabbed it, and read it out loud,

_Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage _

_We have sent you this letter in order to inform you that our Jinchuuriki, Hitomi Uzumaki,_ _has fled from our Village._

"Uzumaki?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade eyes widen as she read the rest of the letter,

_We expect you to help us in the search, not only because we are allies, but because a Missing Nin from your village helped her escape. He has been responsible of 3 chunin, 4 jonin being put out of commision. He has also killed 2 of our Jonins. The Missing Nin is your own Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Below is a seal with the intel on him, and we expect your full cooperation. _

_Waterfall's Village Leader, Shibuki _

Shizune froze as she heard his name, "That can't be right?"

Tsunade ignored her, as he hurried to unseal the intel. A book appeared on her desk, opening it up. she took a sharp breath as she saw the picture of Naruto. "Its really him…." 

Shizune moved by Tsunade and her eyes widen, "I can't believe it…..is that an S-RANK?"

"KILL ON SITE?" screamed Tsunade, "What are those fools thinking? They're so desperate in getting our help, why would they even think….That foolish Shibuki!"

"Calm down, Lady Tsunade. I know you're mad, but you need to think clearly. This the opportunity we've been looking for." said Shizune, "As well we can't ignore his S-Rank. Even if it is misleading, we need to cautious."

"Your right…." spoke Tsunade, "Get me Kakashi, Sakura, and…..Tenzo."

Shizune's eyes bulged forward, "I said cautious! I don't think sending Sakura is a wise move."

"I said go get them." demanded Tsunade, "_If this intel is correct sending a jonin squad would be futile, so it would be better just to send some familiar faces." _

"As well get me Guy's team." spoke Tsunade.

Shizune nodded as she hurried out of the room. Tsunade sighed as she looked back at the intel. Then her eyes widen as she looked at his abilities.

_Develops an orange pigment around his eyes, and his pupils turn into what looks like frog like pupils. It is unknown if this is the result of a kekkei genkai, but it greatly enhances his abilities. Physically and Spiritually, to the point he can use instantaneous teleportation._

"_Frog like eyes? Enhances his abilities? It can't be? Can it? Its has to be!" _screamed Tsunade in her head.

"ANBU!" screamed Tsunade.

Suddenly a purple haired ANBU appeared in sight, "Yes, my lady?"

"I want your squad to fetch Jiraiya." ordered Tsunade as she reached in her desk for a scroll, "This are his last whereabouts. I want you to grab your squad, and go. Your mission starts NOW!"

"Yes!" responded the ANBU and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade sat back down, "_This is getting more difficult by the minute….What! Did the report say teleport?"_

**LINE- LAND OF SNOW  
**

Hitomi was amazed as she walked down the very dark tunnel, "Wow, I thought these only existed in books and movies. I can't believe secret entrances like this exist."

"They're actually very useful, saved Koyuki her life once. If it weren't for these tunnels she would probably….be dead." replied Naruto.

Hitomi looked up, "Yeah it reminds me a lot of my village."

"Home sick?" asked Naruto

"No, I didn't really have many friends back there. I mean I used to, but once I became the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki many begun to fear me. I lost all my friends, and I was left with no one, expect for that old caretaker I had. She was probably only one of few who treated me normal," answered Hitomi as she begun to choke up.

"_Just like every other Jinchuuriki." _thought Naruto as they finally reached an end. "Don't worry about the past Hitomi. You need to focus on what is important right now. Thats why its called present. Its a gift given to us in order to change our life."

Hitomi didn't reply as she thought about Naruto's words. Naruto knocked on the door three times, pausing for five seconds, he knocked again 5 times. A few seconds later the door opened up. A small light of fire illuminated the dark hallway.

Hitomi suddenly gasped as she watched Koyuki came into view. She was wearing a very elegant pink robe with the end of her sleeves purple.

Hitomi's eyes turned into stars, "Your Koyuki the princess! The one that has played in all those movies! I can't believe I've met you! Can I get your autograph?"

Koyuki was a bit taken back, as she watched the energetic red head pile closer, "Oh Naruto I didn't know you brought a friend? She's quite pretty too, is she your girlfriend?"

Hitomi suddenly blushed as she yelled back, "He's not my boyfriend! The guy's like 50! and I'm 12!"

"Just ignore Koyuki, Hitomi. She tends to tease one, when ever she get the opportunity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Koyuki, but I was a bit in a rush to get over here. You see….I might of ran into some trouble, and was in a hurry to talk to you." replied Naruto as he looked into Koyuki's eyes.

Koyuki narrowed her eyes as she understood the message, "It's okay Naruto. Hitomi? Why don't you and Naruto come inside. I could show you a room."

Hitomi let out a deep breath, "Finally! This nut job has had me running for the past 5 days."

"Hey! Your the one who was too cold, and wanted to get here as soon as possible. So stop your complaining! As well don't forget we are being pursued by many people. We can't take the risks." yelled Naruto.

Hitomi snorted, "I get it, we need to be "cautious". You really sound like an old guy, Naruto."

Naruto growled, "An Old Guy? Well that makes you a brat! Brat!"

Koyuki looked at the two argued and smiled, "_I haven't seen Naruto like this….since that time I met him. He surely has opened up with this little girl." _

"Come on you two, stop your arguing. I thought you wanted to talk Naruto?" declared Koyuki.

Naruto and Hitomi stopped arguing.

"Your right, lets get going." replied Naruto.

The trio then walked into the palace.

**LINE**

After Koyuki had finished showing Hitomi her room, her and Naruto sneaked back into her office. Naruto just walked into the room, and sat by the window. Admiring the landscape's beautiful snowy look. "How do you get around your guards so easily?"

Koyuki smirked, "Ah, you're not the only sneaky one . I have my ways."

"I guess your not gonna tell me so, I'll get straight to the point. My prediction was right, the Akatsuki have begun moving." replied Naruto.

Koyuki nodded, "I assumed that since you did say you were in a hurry. By the way who is that girl? And where is that Jinchuuriki you were looking for?"

"I thought you would of figured it out by now. That girl is the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki." answered Naruto.

Koyuki's eyes widen, "That little girl? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and thats not even the whole thing. She's also an Uzumaki." replied Naruto, "I told you about my clan, did I? The clan thats suppose to be extinct? Well she's one of them, and guess what? She's also a Jinchuuriki."

Koyuki sighed, "Oh Naruto….I can't imagine the turmoil you're going through. What did the girl say when she found out about your last name?"

"Nothing, its like she doesn't really mind it. I guess she's happy, but its hard to tell. She's always happy, and its getting a bit annoying." replied Naruto as he frowned.

Koyuki burst into laughter, "Naruto she's just like you! I guess one thing Uzumaki's have in common is that energetic side they have."

"Not helping Koyuki." replied Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Okay fine, so what do you need help with?"

Naruto replied, "I need some new clothes for the girl, I also want you to get me a Bingo Book. That's all I need, and I'll be gone….for a very long time."

"Long time? What do you mean by that?!" asked Koyuki as she walked over to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't look Koyuki in the eyes, "I know I promised you to stay close, but I can't do that Koyuki. Now that the Akatsuki have seen a glimpse of me, they will do nothing to get me. If I stay here they will attack your land, and it will be totally destroyed….I'm gonna train that girl, as I move along on my travels."

Koyuki grabbed Naruto by the collar, "And do you think that the right place to take that little girl? For heaven's sake she's only 12!"

Naruto didn't do anything to retaliate, "I know, but you must acknowledge that she is a jinchuuriki. The only thing I can do to help her is to get her stronger. If comes to worst, I'll leave her with Gaara in the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Koyuki let go of Naruto, "Fine, but you will keep me updated. When are you planning to leave?" 

"Tomorrow." replied Naruto.

"Tomorrow? Why so quickly?" asked Koyuki.

"I need to warn Gaara about the information I gathered in Waterfall. I have intel that I must take directly to him." replied Naruto, "As well I want intel on the Leaf and Waterfall's movements."

Koyuki frowned, "You really have a lot of faith in the Kazekage….Fine, I'll get you the stuff, and I'll sneak you back at tomorrow morning. Just go rest for the night you idiot."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Koyuki."

Koyuki suddenly engulfed Naruto in a hug, "Just be careful. You've always seemed to be a magnet for trouble."

Naruto nodded, "I'll try my best."

**LINE  
**

Hitomi looked around her room as she glanced at all the expensive stuff, "_Wow! Koyuki really lives in a castle! This place is like a fairy tale! It has so many expensive stuff. I doubt I could of afforded any of this stuff with even a year's salary." _

Hitomi suddenly danced across the room, where she saw an odd looking vase. "Ohh, what's thi- CRACK"

The oddly shaped vase fell from her hands, and straight to the ground. It exploded into a million little pieces, leaving Hitomi with her mouth open, "_OH NO! NARUTO IS GONNA KILL ME!" _

"I got to clean this up before Naruto gets here!" Hitomi thought out loud. Then suddenly she felt some warm air behind her neck, "Clean what up?" 

Hitomi screamed as she turned around to see Naruto standing over her with a bag in hand. She pathetically tried to hide the mess with her body, but Naruto clearly saw through her scheme, "You broke a vase didn't you."

Hitomi nodded as she started to sweat, "I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Naruto sighed as he simply placed the bag down, and walked across the room. Hitomi watched with interest as he opened up the closest. In the closest was a two foot pile of broken vases, "Put it in here quickly! Koyuki has never found out…..well move!"

Hitomi quickly nodded her head, and moved over to move the mess. Quickly finishing the clean up, Naruto and Hitomi sat on the bed, "I came to bring your own cloak. It will keep our identities hidden, when walking through crowds. As well they're pretty good for the cold."

Hitomi nodded, "Thanks and whats that book?"

"This is the recent issue of the Bingo Book. All wanted Ninja are listed here, so it would be a good tool to have on our travels." replied Naruto.

"Travels? Aren't we staying here?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto shook his head, "I need to be places, so….no."

Hitomi groaned, "I'm so tired of this cold!"

Naruto chuckled, "_Wait until we get to the Sand Village."  
_

"We leave tomorrow so rest up. I'll be leaving." replied Naruto.

Hitomi popped off the bed, "Weren't you gonna tell me about your speed technique? You left me really curious back there."

"My Flash Step?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! You promised to teach me it!" responded Hitomi.

"Teach you? Do you how extremely hard it is to use it? It might of only taken me about a half a year to create, but I had to use the research that took a man's whole lifetime to come up with.I don't know if you're up to it?" replied Naruto.

"YES I AM! I BET I COULD BE FASTER THAN YOU!" screamed Hitomi.

"So, you really want to know?" asked Naruto as he smirked.

Hitomi growled, "Yes!"

"Alright first I must ask you, do you know what chakra manipulation is?" asked Naruto.

Hitomi sat and thought for a moment, "Isn't how you mold your chakra in order to create a certain technique?"

"That's the basics, but yes that's chakra manipulation, or also known as Shape Transformation. There has been many great ninja who have come along, and brought it to the extreme. In instance….."

Naruto brought his arm out, and formed a rasengan, "This is know as the rasengan. It was a jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage."

A light bulb went off in Hitomi's head, "That was the jutsu you used on that man! You created an enormous dent in the ground! So you're able to do this by simply manipulating the chakra in your body? No hand seals or nothing?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Yes, but I'm not actually sure yet about the hand seals. Even though this manipulation is considered to be taken to the highest point that manipulation can be taken too. Its actually an incomplete jutsu. Once its completed I'm not sure if it will need hand seals or not."

"Anyways my Flash Step is just purely extremely advanced chakra manipulation." replied Naruto as he suddenly begun to glow in chakra. Hitomi watched as the rasengan similar outlook begun to form on Naruto. "This is the chakra manipulation needed in order to Flash Step. The rasengan is a technique that focuses on power. This focuses on speed."

Hitomi was amazed, "That's impossible, how can you release chakra from your whole body?"

"I don't….I'm releasing it from one point." Naruto suddenly lifted his shirt, and revealed his Eight Sign seal, "I'm releasing it from the chakra point in my seal. For some reason its easier to release the chakra from there."

"Amazing…" replied Hitomi,

Naruto watched as Hitomi suddenly burst into the air, "_You don't know half of it kid. This is only level 1. With Sage Mode I'm able to increase my control even further. Enough that I can combine power with my speed, allowing me to rip a hole through space and time thus allowing me to teleport. The only drawback is the extremely limited uses. " _

"Wait a minute!" shouted Hitomi, "You said there was another guy! The one who helped you create the technique. Who was it?"

Naruto's eyes widen, and they simply closed, "I don't know if I should tell you…."

"What you need to tell me the name of this awesome ninja that taught you! He might even teach me!" yelled Hitomi.

Naruto reopened his eyes, "If I tell you, you must never speak his name again."

"Why?" asked Hitomi.

"I promised I would never reveal his identity to anyone, but I'll make an exception for you." replied Naruto.

Hitomi nodded, "I promise! So who was it?"

Naruto looked Hitomi in the eyes, "You might of never heard of him, but maybe you have….his name was….."

**LINE- SUNAGAKURE **

"So when is Temari scheduled to return?" asked Gaara as he sat on his desk. He had been sorting through some paperwork, when his brother Kankuro walked in, "She's set to return in three days."

Gaara nodded, "Is there anything else? I'm sure you didn't come here for just that."

"No, the Leaf has released new intel...on Naruto." replied Kankuro.

Gaara put down a file, "What is it about?"

"Apparently he helped the Waterfall's Jinchuuriki go rogue. That was 5 days ago." replied Kankuro.

"Has he made any contact with us?" replied Gaara.

Kankuro sighed, "No, but isn't this risky, Gaara? If Kohona finds our involvement with Naruto, they will surely take action."

"I don't care, Naruto's my friend and a fellow Jinchuuriki. I will help him till the end." replied Gaara. Then on cue a small frog poofed in front of Gaara. It dropped a small scroll, then scattered.

"Talk about the devil." Spoke Kankuro as Gaara opened up the scroll. He read out loud

_Gaara _

_I have new information on the Akatsuki. I will come in three days to talk to you, but for now I send you a warning. Beware the Akatsuki have begun to mobilize. Five days ago I infiltrated Waterfall to discover that the Akatsuki had attempted to buy off the Jinchuuriki there. She is with me now, and will also be coming. _

_Stay Sharp_

_-NU9_

_P.S _

_I WAS ABLE TO IDENTIFY ONE OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBER I ENCOUNTERED. HIS NAME IS LISTED DOWN BELOW. THE OTHER MAN WAS KNOWN AS DEIDARA. I WASN'T ABLE TO DIG ENOUGH INFORMATION ON HIM. GET INFO ON THEM BOTH._

_Sasori of the Red Sand_

T Gaara rose an eyebrow, "Sasori of the Red Sand?"

Kankuro nearly choked, "You don't know him?"

"I do but it's been 20 years since there had been any information on him." replied Gaara. "I don't know much about him, just that he was the best puppeteer that we have ever produced. Even better than Granny Chiyo."

Kankuro sighed, "That's only the surface. He actually built most of the puppets here in Suna. Even my two puppets were made by him, if we're to face him it will not be to our advantage."

Gaara nodded, "I agree we should take more security measures, as well find out information on his partner Deidara."

Kankuro nodded, "I'll go inform Baki and the rest of the council."

Gaara sat back into his seat, "It seems I won't be getting any rest tonight...well when do I."

Gaara looked out his window, and was intrigued to see a white bird flying high in the sky, "_A white bird? I've never seen one like that here in the desert before..." _

Gaara stood up, and opened the window, "_Could it be the Akatsuki?" _

Gaara jumped out the window.

**LINE**

"Shisui, his name was Shisui." replied Naruto.

Hitomi thought for a minute, "Never heard of the name, does he have a last one?"

Naruto hesitated before he responded, "No"

"Oh, well do I get to meet him?" asked Hitomi, "If he was your sensei, I'm sure he could be mine too."

"Hitomi it doesn't work like that, you're stuck with me now." replied Naruto.

Hitomi smiled, "Haha! So can I call you Naruto-sensei?" asked Hitomi as her eye glimmered, "I mean I always had teachers, but none of them let me call them sensei. Please!"

"Sure I don't see why not." responded Naruto.

Hitomi giggled, "Okay! So, when do we start our training? Do we start with the Rasengan? Or should we just move on to flash step?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "You think its that easy brat? It took the Fourth Hokage 3 years to create the rasengan, and it took me 6 months to create the Flash Step and another 6 to create Level 2. Once we head out for the Sand Village we can start talking about what you know. Then I can start teaching you the basics of the basics."

Hitomi growled, "I know a lot! I bet I could learn the rasengan in 3 days!"

Naruto face palmed as he felt a strong surge of deja vu, "_Did I really sound that pathetic?" _

"Okay, now head to sleep." announced Naruto, "We leave before dawn tomorrow."

"Why so early? Your such like an old man Naruto-sensei." replied Hitomi as she jumped into her bed.

Naruto gave her a dirty look as she walked out of her room. Naruto closed her door, and walked down the hall. "_Naruto-sensei? I could get used to that….I wonder how you are doing, Shisui-sensei. Its been over six months that I've seen you. I wonder how little Daisuke, and Hana are doing."_

Memories suddenly flooded into Naruto's mind as he reached his room and laid down.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU 1 YEAR AGO**

"What type of training is that?!" yelled Naruto as he sat in a small colorful hut.

Suddenly a small green toad smacked Naruto across the head, "It training for your sensing ability, Naruto-boy. Sage Mode doesn't just increase your fighting abilities, but it also gives you a very powerful sensing ability. Yet yours seems to be most powerful one I've seen! We need to enhance that ability by putting it to the test!"

"But Fukasaku, I don't understand why you have to leave me in the middle of no where! Then expect me to find the hidden entrance of Mt. Myoboku. I don't think I want to be just running around like a headless chicken." replied Naruto.

Fukasaku laughed out loud, "But with your ability it shouldn't be too difficult. I'm guess maybe 3-4 four weeks. As well see it as survival training. If your gonna be a rogue ninja, then you should be good at this stuff."

Fukasaku suddenly pulled out a large backpack and tossed it at Naruto. Which caused Naruto to fall back because of the weight. "This is heavy!"

"Aww yes they're are the stuff you're gonna need for the training exercise. As well if anything is to happen just summon Gamakichi, and he'll alert me. Then I'll just reverse summon you back, understood?" asked Fukasaku.

Naruto sighed, "I already know Sage Mode, why do I have to do this? I doubt that you made Jiraiya do this…..what if he senses me? You did say only Sages can sense other Sages. What if he detects me?"

"Don't worry I've already got that covered. I'll put you in a place where Jiraiya would never go." replied Fukasaku, "See ya Naruto-boy."

"Wai-"

**LINE  
**

Naruto suddenly fell out of the sky. Falling out of the sky he quickly fell into what looked like a misty forest. Quickly he summoned a Shadow Clone to readjust himself in the air. Quickly getting into position he jumped onto a tree branch, and launched himself onto the ground. Landing softly he sighed, "That old geezer, where did he reverse summon me now?"

Naruto quickly fell into a meditating pose, and sat there for 8 minutes. Then he felt the rush of Sage Mode, "_My sensor ability stretches out for almost 100 miles. I just have to move around, until I can get Mt. Myoboku in my range. But I can't hold Sage Mode forever. I need to first figure out where I am, and then move. If I'm correct the entrance would be somewhere hidden in the Land of Lightning."_

Naruto reopened his eyes, and jumped into the trees looking around, "_Theres a road not to far from here. There's also a small village 40 miles from here." _

Naruto quickly changed into his black robe, and raced toward the village.

**LINE**

Shisui placed his hands on his empty eye sockets as he thought back on his life, "_I should be dead right now….but in a way it feels just like that."_

Shisui sighed as he placed his head on his head, he was currently sitting in a table in a small house. Then suddenly the door burst open, where a small dark haired boy ran in. His short wild spiky hair resembled much of his own. Unknown to Shisui he also shared the same eyes. In short the boy was almost a perfect replica of Shisui,"Father!"

Shisui smiled as he heard his boy come in, he quickly put on his shades, "Hows my son doing today!"

The boy giggled, "You won't believe it! It was kind of scary too! Mommy and me ran into this ninja fight right outside the village! It was really cool! Do think I could be a ninja one day?"

"A Ninja fight?" asked Shisui alarmed.

Suddenly a young black haired women walked into the room. Her hair reached down just passed her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale as snow, and she had bright green eyes, "Don't worry honey we weren't too close."

"When did this happen, Hana?" asked Shisui

Hana sighed, "Even thought the civil war seems to come to an end because of the Yondaime's disappearance, there is still a lot of fighting. A rebellion squad was a attacked by a loyalist ninja.I hope this doesn't bring any issues to our small village. "

Shisui sighed, "_It's been a while since I've been in battle. I hope this doesn't cause too many problems." _

"What do you think they were doing here?" asked Shisui.

Hana shrug her shoulders, "Probably just trying to cause chaos, I'm not to sure. But I didn't think the fighting would extend to out here, where pretty far out from the Hidden Mist Village."

Shisui sighed, "Don't worry Hana, I"ll-"

"I'll protect you, mom! Cause daddy is gonna teach me how to be ninja! Right!" yelled Shisui's son.

Shisui glared at him, "Daisuke don't be rash, you're only 4 years old. Why do you want to become a ninja so bad?"

Daisuke jumped on the table, "Cause I want to stop this fighting! I also want to be able to protect you and mommy!"

Shisui grabbed Daisuke and flipped him upside down, "You got a long way to go squirt, as well its suppose to be the parents who protect the child. I might be blind, but I can handle myself against most chunins and jonins."

Daisuke smiled, "I know daddy! Mommy told me that you used to be a super strong ninja! They even called you Shisui the Teleporter!"

Shisui gave Hana a frown,and she just chuckled, "I'm sorry Shisui, but he won't stop pestering me about it. "

"I told you not to tell him about my ninja past, Hana." moaned Shisui.

Daisuke slipped out of Shisui's grip, and fell onto the table, "Daddy, but you were so cool! I want to be just like you!"

Shisui didn't show it, but he suddenly felt remorse, "_Only if you knew the truth son, you would be disappointed in me." _

Suddenly an explosion rang outside. Hana's instinct was to grab Daisuke quickly rushed across the small kitchen, and pulled out a drawer completely. Flipping it over, the drawer had a seal on the bottom. Shisui quickly unsealed some ninja gear. Without wasting a second he strapped on his kunai pouch, and shuriken holster. Then he tied his small katana to his back. "Hana were going out the back door. NOW!"

Hana grabbed Daisuke, and they quickly headed to the back door. Shisui quickly placed some explosion tags around the room, and signed a few hand seals, "**Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings" **

Shisui frowned, "_I can sense….5? 10? chunin to jonin level shinobi outside. We need to leave!" _

Shisui quickly dashed out the back door where his family was awaiting outside.

Shisui was devastated as he heard the sound of his son weeping. Then thats when it happened, he heard the long and deafening shouts of civilians all around. The cries of pain, and the smell of blood filled the air. "Hana lets go."

Hana nodded her head, "Lets go"

Daisuke suddenly lifted his head, "Were leaving? WHY! What about all those people out there."

"We can't do anything son. They're are too many, we can only hope that the others can escape too." replied Shisui.

Daisuke crossed his arms, "But my friends! What about them! How can we just abandon them!"

"I know you don't like it sweetie, but we would only get killed too." replied Hana.

Daisuke shoulders drop, when suddenly an explosion lifted the air. Shisui turned around, "_We're too close to the explosion!" _

Without a seconds thought Shisui grabbed both his wife and son and used his legendary Shunshin. As the explosion came near, they were already out of sight.

**LINE  
**

Daisuke's world suddenly turned blurry, and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the other side of the village. "What was that? How are we at the other side of the village!?"

"That was my shunshin my son. It allows me to enhance my speed to cover great distances. That is why I'm called Shisui the Teleporter." replied Shisui.

Hana looked over at Shisui worried, "Do you think they found us."

"Yes"

Shisui suddenly turned to the sound of the voice, where he sensed 4 very strong chakras. But the one that worried him the most was the one in the middle. The one that was carrying two very powerful swords.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking this village?" asked Shisui.

The man in the middle roared, "Who am I? I'm no other than Raiga Kurosuki! I'm sure you've heard of me."

Shisui stepped back a little, "The Thunder of the Hidden Mist. One of the Seven Legendary Swordsman of the Mist. Your the one who carries the Kiba!"

Hana eyes widen, "Legendary Swordsman? He can't be!"

Daisuke who had been seeing the whole thing shook in fear, "_Mommy and Daddy look frighten…..and he looks so strong…...Are we gonna die here?" _

Kaiga roared, "It seems my reputation precedes me, but I must admit who ever you are. Your one talented blind man. That genjutsu trap you set back there cost me 4 of my men! Not to mention you managed to retreat at such a speed. In fact you look awfully familiar to me. Its too bad I can't remember you, I guess I'm just gonna have to kill your family without any remorse."

Kaiga raised his Kiba blades in the air. Then suddenly a ball of chakra begun to form at the very tips, "NOW DIE! **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball" **

Daisuke's eyes widen as the ball of chakra was suddenly launched at him. Then suddenly his father flashed through a fast series of hand seals, "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" **

Shisui quickly launched a small, but extremely dense fire ball. The fire ball collided with the ball of lightening and expanded. The Shinobi around watched in amazement as the ball of fire quickly engulfed the ball of lightning.

Kaiga smiled, "_He can take a C-Rank Fire Jutsu and turn it into an A-Rank? Then that genjutsu back there. It might of been a basic one, but it was on a whole different level. Fire Release, Genjutsu, that Shunshin technique. Can it be? Shisui the Teleporter? No….he's suppose to be dead long ago, as well this man is missing his famous Sharingan. guess theres only one way to find out."_

Kaiga pointed to two of his men, "Go take him out."

The two men nodded, "Yes sir!"

Shisui put his hand on his katana, "Hana run away with Daisuke."

Hana just nodded as she quickly put Daisuke behind her. Daisuke's eyes widen as the thought of leaving his father behind frighten him, "What! We're not leaving you behind!"

"Do what I say! This is an order Daisuke! You say you wanna be a ninja? Well the most important thing of being a ninja is self-sacrifice. What a ninja is willing to sacrifice in order to protect those around them, and I'm willing to sacrifice it all!" yelled Shisui.

Suddenly the two ninja were upon Shisui. Shisui bit his lip as he realized this was the first time he would actually fight without his eyes, "_I've practiced, and practiced but this is the real thing!...I can't fail! NO MATTER WHAT!" _

Shisui quickly pulled out his katana, and blocked both of their strikes. Without wasting a moment he dashed underneath them. Flashing through some hand seals he set his genjutsu, "**Demonic Illusion : Blinding Death" **

The two ninja shouted,

"My eyes!"

"Its pitch dark!"

Kaiga simply growled, "Its a genjutsu you fools!"

The two ninjas having heard their leader, quickly dispelled the genjutsu, but it was too late. They watched as a barrage of a dozen fireballs was launched at them. They both quickly flashed through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu" **

Combining their technique they managed to cover the wide area of the attack, but to their dismay the fireballs revealed to be fire-infused shuriken. One of them managed to jump out of the way, but the other was struck multiple times and killed.

The other one jumped to a tree branch where he was quickly attacked with Shisui. As he swung to strike him, Shisui suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him. Not wasting a second his sword lit on fire, and he struck him through the heart. The shinobi felt the hot surging pain as he fell to his death.

Shisui quickly shunshined back in front of Hana and Daisuke, "I told you to leave."

Daisuke mouth fell open, "D-did yo-you kill him? YOu were so fast!"

Hana shook her head, "It would be pointless Shisui, if you die they would simply pick us off later. We wouldn't get too far, as well they have more in the village."

Shisui felt the grief of pain as he hated that his son had to see the horrors of a ninja, "Yes, and I told you Daisuke I was a pretty fast ninja." 

"I knew it! You traitor! I can't believe that I would see the Shisui of the Leaf here! Hiding among the Land of Water. Its a great sight to see! I won't mind killing you! You were greatly feared here in the land of water, but you've become much more weaker. I can already see you breathing hard!" shouted Kaiga.

Shisui suddenly became conscious of his breathing, "_He's right though. I'm already so worn out. It been years since I've had to fight this fast." _

Kaiga shouted his he formed an enormous ball of chakra in the tip of his sword, "NOW YOU WILL DIE SHISUI UCHIHA! THESE ARE FOR ALL THE DEATHS YOU CAUSED TO MY FORMER COMRADES!

Daisuke's eyes widen, "_Shisui of the Leaf? As the hidden leaf village? As well he's an Uchiha? My father is an Uchiha?" _

Shisui watched in terror as a large thunderstorm begun to brew above them. Then suddenly a beam of electricity came down from the skies. It came down, and empowered the ball of chakra in Kaiga's blades. The ball of chakra quickly took the head of an enormous lightning bolt about 7 feet wide and 10 feet long. He pointed it a Shisui and his family, "Goodbye Shisui Uchiha. How I'm so glad I got a chance to kill you!"

Shisui looked over to his wife, who had fallen to her knees and covered Daisuke. "_We can't dodge that, its speed must be insane! I need to protect Daisuke!" _

Unaware to the fighting below the wind slowly begun to pick up, and started move in a circular pattern.

Kaiga laughed, "NOW! **Lightning Release: Heaven's Cry!" **

The lightning bolt exploded from Kaiga's blades, and went flying towards Shisui. Shisui placed his body over his son and wife.

Then suddenly a cry was heard, "**Sage Art: Wind Release : Wind God Technique!" **

A white dragon erupted from the clouds about 20 feet long and rushed at Kaiga's technique at blinding speeds. The two techniques collided, and a white light lit the dark night.

**LINE**

**Okay the flashback is obviously not finished. Its not because I wanted to leave a nasty cliffhanger, but I had passed my usual 6,000 word chapter. As well I wanted to start working on the Overlooked Prodigy, since I've had a tendency recently to be lazy and not write. **

**What do you guys think about Shisui not actually being dead? I remember in the Manga, when they showed that mysterious foot by Sasuke's nearly dead body, that many thought it might of been Shisui. That he might of miraculously managed to survive that night. Thats why there was never no body. I was kind of hoping it was, but it turned out to be Kabuto. The point is that in this story Shisui did survive that night, and he is alive now. I'll try to explain that a bit more in the next chapter, but I also wanted to start and finish the Kazekage Rescue Arc, but this flashback may be a bit longer than I originally thought it would be. Anyways tell me what you think, was it a good move keeping Shisui alive? As well what do you think about my flash step technique? Does the extreme chakra manipulation sound reasonable? I haven't explained level 2 thoroughly, but what about Level 1? Tell me what you think? **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**


	4. CH 3 The Suna Jinchuuriki

The Rouge Jinchuuriki

CH 3 - The Sand's Jinchuuriki

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**I DON'T WANNA TAKE TOO MUCH OF MY TIME INTO A FLASHBACK, SO EVERY CHAPTER I WILL REVEAL MORE AND MORE OF SHISUI'S STORY. IT WOULD PROBABLY TAKE ME LIKE 6,000-8,000 WORDS JUST TO FINISH HOW SHISUI LIVED, AND HOW NARUTO AND HIM BECOME FRIENDS. I'LL REVEAL A LITTLE AT A TIME. **

**Line**

Naruto jumped silently through the night. Hiding himself in the night's shadow, he made his way into the village undetected. That's when he felt the spike of chakra, "_There's a lot of chakra in the air…..could there be fight in this village?"_

Naruto silently entered the outskirts of the village As he looked upon the village his eyes widen in shock, "_The whole village….its in flames!"_

As Naruto kept sensing around he could sense that there were still conflict going on through the village. Not wasting a second he shunshined to the center of town.

**LINE**

A young boy ran as fast he could. Behind him he dragged a much older man, "Hurry up Grandfather! We need to get out of here!"

The old man breathed hard as he tried to go faster, "I'm sorry my boy this is as fast as my bones can carry me."

The young boy's eyes showed complete fear as he looked around at the flames that slowly engulfed the village. Never had seen shinobi violence in his life, he was scared out of his mind, "_If they catch up to us….they'll kill us!" _

The young boy dragged his grandfather further, as he finally saw a beacon of hope. Not to far away was a much bigger group, "_They can help us!" _

"SIR!" yelled the young boy, as he dragged his grandfather further.

Suddenly a man in the group turned around, and saw the young boy and his grandfather. "Child! Are you alright? Is there any more?"

The young boy shook his head, "It's just me and my grandfather!"

The man shook his head, "Alright get to the group, and get ready to head out. We are all leaving as a group."

The young boy nodded his head, and took his grandfather's hand. As they walked past the man, the young boy suddenly felt a hot liquid on his neck. Turning around he watched as the man was quickly cut down, and a man stood on top of him. A long sword in hand, he gave him an evil smile, "I'm gonna enjoy killing all of you."

The young boy shook in fear, and he suddenly felt his grandfather push him back, "Go, this is your chance to leave."

"I can't leave you!" yelled the young boy.

"Don't worry I'll just kill both of you!"

The boy watched as the ninja raised his sword. Then suddenly his grandfather was pushed back. In instant a hooded figure stood in front of him. He heard the sound of metal colliding, and he heard a voice,

"People like you make me sick!"

"So we have another ninja? Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought!" shouted the mist ninja.

Naruto smiled under his hood, "Then allow the fun to begun."

Jumping back he threw a pair of kunai at him. The man quickly knocked them away, and jumped onto a roof. Naruto was quickly upon him. The pair fought on the roof, and Naruto jumped back. "_It's time I test the abilities of my Frog Kumite."_

Naruto raced forward, and the mist ninja did the same. The mist ninja sliced at Naruto, and Naruto easily ducked underneath. Then he launched a punch. The mist ninja moved his head, and easily dodged the strike. "PATHE-"

His eyes widen as he suddenly felt pressure on his head, and then he was sent flying. Naruto watched as the man slammed into a tree, and slumped onto the ground dead, "_Amazing….I took him down without even touching him." _

Naruto jumped to the side as a barrage of shuriken nailed into the roof. Looking up he watched as two more mist ninja attacked him. Dodging the first one he attacked the second one. Quickly dodging his blows, he pulled out a kunai and struck him in the stomach. Punching him away, he awaited the second attacker. Jumping over him Naruto formed a rasengan, and slammed him through the roof. "**RASENGAN!**"

Naruto jumped away, and landed back onto the street. "_This is the battle experience that Fukasaku said I needed….but did I really have to kill them?"_

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought back onto his fight. "_I'm gonna run out of Sage Mode any minute now." _

Sighing he suddenly felt a bigger spark of chakra on the other side of town. He was about to shunshin, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the boy that he had saved earlier,

"Thank you, for saving my grandfather and I….who are you?"

Naruto looked the little boy in the eye. Taking a better looked he noticed that he had short messy blue hair, and was quite pale. "Naruto…."

"Naruto?" asked the young boy and then he smiled, "That was amazing! How did you do that!"

Naruto smiled not having seen such a young kid in a long time, "I'm a ninja, and what we ninja use are chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Yes, its the spiritual and physical energy that is found in all of us. Even you….one day you could even became a ninja." smiled Naruto, "What's your name by the way?"

"Chojuro" replied the boy.

"Well its up to you to protect your grandfather now, I have to go. I wish you the best Chojuro."

With that Naruto stepped to the side, and shunshined out of there.

Chojuro looked at where Naruto had once been standing, "A Ninja…."

**LINE**

Naruto appeared at the place where he had felt the spark of chakra. That's when he felt the dense amount of chakra in the air. As he looked around his eyes widen, he watched a bunch of lightning chakra forming at the swords of Kaiga. Looking at where he was facing he was shocked to see a small family. Not wasting time he begun flashing through his 30 hand seal jutsu, "_I only have enough sage mode for this jutsu….and all the conditions seem to be set." _

Looking around Naruto watched as a thunder cloud covered the night sky.

"**Lightning Release: Heaven's Cry!" **

Naruto finished the last hand seal on time, "**Sage Art: Wind Release : Wind God Technique!" **

Naruto watched as the wind dragon launched from the clouds. Then in seconds it quickly canceled out the other technique. As the two techniques collided an enormous white light engulfed the night sky.

**LINE**

Shisui held his family tight, as the shockwaves eased down. He then attempted to find whoever saved them, "_Who was that? That technique was insane...I didn't even sense it, until it collided with his." _

Suddenly he heard someone land near them, that's when he begun to slowly sense his chakra. A chill ran down Shisui's back, "_This chakra...I've sensed this chakra before! Could it be?" _

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Daisuke stared at Naruto eyes wide, "Who are you?"

Naruto smirked, "Who I am is not important, just know that I'm the one that's gonna save the day."

Daisuke took a better look at Naruto and sweat dropped, "Your only 13! How are you gonna save us!"

Naruto grew a tick mark, "I'm 14! And I'm not the one who saved your sorry ass a minute ago kid!"

Daisuke growled, as his mother grabbed him, "Daisuke! And you! How can we trust you!"

Naruto took of his hood, and revealed his forehead protector. Hana stood in shock as she saw the leaf's emblem crossed out on his forehead. "Your...your a leaf ninja?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I'm am a rouge ninja now."

Naruto then unsealed his black sword from his wrist. Shisui suddenly spoke up, "Are you...Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he turned to face the voice he had just heard. Then his heart beat dropped as he faced a man who had a very familiar face, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Suddenly Kaiga appeared in front of them, "So your Naruto Uzumaki, you're sure very far away from home. Is this some sort of Leaf Rogue Ninja reunion?"

"Reunion?" asked Naruto.

Kaiga chuckled, "Of course you're too young to recognize the Shisui Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Shisui Uchiha? That's impossible! Itachi killed him, he said it himself! No it can't be!"

Shisui sighed, "_So that's what Itachi told everyone..." _

"This has became way too much of a great find! I mean first I get to kill Shisui Uchiha! Then I can return the Jinchuuriki for that big bounty on your head! It's too perfect!" shouted Kaiga.

Naruto growled at Kaiga, and then faced Shisui, "Are you really Shisui Uchiha?"

Shisui stayed silent for a moment, "Yes"

"I will save you and your family now, but on one condition...we will have a nice chat after it's done. Okay?" asked Naruto.

Shisui sighed, "If you can save us, then you have it...guaranteed."

Naruto looked up at Kaiga, "_Kurama...Can you hear me?" _

**"Hehe...ran out of Sage Mode already? The limit seems to be 10 minutes. You've improved but your still not good enough. Only because this Uchiha's story intrigues me, will I allow you to use my strength. NOW GO!" **

Naruto smirked as he felt the hot sensation of his chakra run through his system, "_Love you too Kurama." _

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

Naruto held the two Kiba blades in his hand, as he thought back to the past. Smiling a bit he put them back into a scroll, and rolled over in his bed. "_Tomorrow will be a new day." _

**LINE**

Kakashi, Sakura, Team Gai, and code named Yamato stood in Tsunade's office. Tsunade and Shizune stood at Tsunade's desk. Sakura who was looking around was getting confused, "Lady Tsunade why are we all here?"

Lee nodded, "Sakura is right! It's quite odd to see so many people at a time in your office."

Tsunade nodded, "I have a mission that requires a high level of skill, and all of you are needed here."

Sakura's eyes widen, "A mission?"

Kakashi eye smiled at Sakura, "It's sure has been a while since we've been on one together, Sakura."

Sakura looked over at her sensei, "That's true Kakashi-sensei. We haven't been on a mission since...well I'm glad we're finally able to work together again!"

Gai gave a big bright smile, "Yosh! So much youth Sakura!"

Neji sighed, "You don't have to be so loud about it."

"Take it easy Neji. Stressing out won't help you out." replied Tenten, "As well it's been a while since we've worked with Sakura too."

Kakashi meanwhile looked over at Yamato, "By the way...how come Te-I mean Yamato's here?"

Sakura then looked over at the other man, "Who is he Kakashi-sensei?"

Yamato was gonna respond when Kakashi did for him, "This Sakura was one of my former subordinate of mine, when I was in ANBU."

Yamato growled, "You're not suppose to reveal that!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Ops."

Tsunade suddenly pounded her fist, grabbing the attention of everyone, "Quiet down! Now allow me to explain the mission."

Every quickly went silent, and Tsunade continued, "This mission is an A most likely boarding an S-Rank mission."

Gai and Kakashi's eyes slightly widen,

"S-Rank? Those are usually handled by ANBU." Replied Kakashi.

Gai just smiled, "Finally a mission worthy of testing our springtime of youth!"

"Yosh!" shouted Lee.

Neji, Tenten, and Sakura all got a bit more serious, "_An S-Rank mission?" _

Tsunade pounded her fist again, "Take this more seriously! This mission is of utmost importance! It involves...Naruto."

Every stood silent, as the news sank in. Kakashi moved forward, "Naruto? Did we get information on him?"

Sakura's heart raced a little, "_2 years...that was the time Akatsuki would make a move. It's been 2 years..." _

Tsunade pulled out a mission scroll, "Naruto Uzumaki has been spotted in the Land of Waterfall 5 days ago."

"Spotted?" asked Sakura.

Neji asked, "5 days ago? He could be anywhere now."

Tsunade shook her head, "He's most likely still in the area. Even if he could move at quick speeds, he has someone who can't. "

"Someone?" Asked Lee.

Tsunade sighed, and Shizune stepped forward, "Allow me to explain. 5 days ago Naruto infiltrated the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall. After gathering our own intel we were able to find out that someone had attempted to buy off their Jinchuuriki. We believe that it's the Akatsuki. Our guess is that Naruto got word of it, and he went in and saved the Jinchuuriki. He also managed to single handedly fight off two Akatsuki members, and he took down 6 jonins. Waterfall has marked him down in their Bingo Books as an S-Rank ninja."

Everyone was in slight shock.

Kakashi looked around, "Is that why Yamato's here? In order to restrain him?"

Tsunade looked down, "We don't know how much of his power he can control, so I'm not taking any chances. As well...Naruto can use Sage Mode."

Kakashi's eye widen in shock, "Sage Mode? As in Master Jiraiya's technique."

"What's Sage Mode?" asked Neji.

Gai looked at his student completely serious, "Sage Mode is the utilization of Natural Energy."

Tenten looked confused, "Natural Energy?"

Kakashi looked toward the Hokage Mountain, "Natural Energy is the chakra in Nature. There's chakra everywhere in nature, and it is possible to use that energy. When someone learns to master this, they gain full access to Natural Energy. Natural Energy will increase physical, and spiritual energy by more than ten times the original power."

"How come I've never heard of this Gai-Sensei?" asked Lee.

Gai looked at his student, "Using Natural Energy is extremely dangerous. In order to use it you must learn to sense it, then able to mix it into your chakra. If just the slightest thing goes wrong...you'll die."

"Currently Jiraiya is the only person that can use Sage Mode, and his is imperfect. In fact even the Yondaime Hokage could not fully control it." replied Kakashi.

"You think Naruto has complete control?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "It would explain how he managed to hold his own against two S-Rank ninja in such little time."

Tsunade looked up at the team, "Alr-"

Suddenly the room burst open, and a slender tall women walked in. She was wearing a blue outfit, and on the back of it read DECIPHER CORE. "Lady Tsunade! We have a situation!"

The women quickly raced across the room, and handed Tsunade a scroll. Not wasting any time Tsunade unrolled the scroll, and read the contents, "It can't be….."

Shizune crawled up behind her, and also read the message, "The Kazekage?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a second, and looked at the group in front of her, "Your mission has changed."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Wait? What about Naruto? Are we just gonna abandon the last mission?"

Tsunade sighed, "This mission is more important….and theres a chance that you may ran into him."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "So they've captured the Kazekage."

Tsunade nodded, "Last night the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, was captured by the Akatsuki. Team Gai and Team Kakashi, your new orders are to go and assist the Village Hidden in the Sand. You are to leave immediately."

"What how will this connect with Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Neji looked over at here, "The fact that Naruto intervened with the Akatsuki's last try to capture a jinchuuriki, means that he will most likely be there again."

Sakura nodded, and looked at Kakashi, "Let's go."

Kakashi nodded, "_Naruto….its been a long time." _

**LINE - 4 Days Later**

Naruto readjusted his straw hat, as he tried to block as much of the sun's rays. "_These couple of days have been much hotter. Its a good thing Suna is only a few more miles away." _

"WHY IS IT SO HOT!" shouted Hitomi as she seemed to complain at a much bigger scale, "You said this was gonna be a 3 day travel! It's been 4!"

Naruto sighed, "We had to get around the Sand's border patrol. We had to take the long way around in order to come in undetected."

"_In fact the patrol was much higher than usual….Did something happen?" _thought Naruto.

Hitomi sighed as she twirled her straw hat in her hand, "I don't understand why we have to wear black. Sure it looks cool, but its so hot!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, "Well you're the one that was complaining about the cold in the Land of Snow. Now you're complaining about the heat? Can't you shut up for one minute?"

Hitomi growled, "If we would get there quicker I wouldn't complain!"

Naruto was gonna argue, when suddenly he felt a shift in the air. Grabbing Hitomi he quickly flash stepped out of the way. Now a 50 feet away, he watched sharp waves of wind tear up the sand.

Hitomi blinked, "Who was that?"

Naruto meanwhile scanned the area, and found what he was looking for. A 4 man squad stood west of them. "We aren't looking for trouble."

Naruto watched as a too familiar blonde stepped forward, "Then tell me what are you doing in Suna territory?"

Naruto grinned as he slowly took of his straw hat, "You wound me Temari, not having recognized me."

Temari blinked as she took a good look at Naruto's face, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked confused, "I came to see Gaara of course. How's the Kazekage doing?"

Temari gave Naruto a sad look, "Gaara's been captured by the Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's impossible….since when?"

"4 Days"

"4 days? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be going to rescue him?" shouted Naruto.

Temari shut her eyes, "We've been ordered to increase our security, the leaf village is in pursuit of the Akatsuki. I'm aware that Kakashi managed to track down their hideout."

"Kakashi?..." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_Why did they have to send his squad….." _

Temari turned around, "They left in that direction…..please Naruto save my brother."

Naruto looked in the direction in which she had pointed. "_That's in the direction of Earth Country. If I go into that direction, regardless if I'm able to save Gaara, I'll be forced into Earth, Rain, or Fire Country."_

Naruto looked down at Hitomi, and in an instance grabbed her and tossed her onto her back.

Hitomi shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"This way we will travel faster." replied Naruto, and then he flash stepped forward.

He ran through the sand, "_Don't worry Gaara I will save you!" _

Hitomi meanwhile just stood silent, "_So are we going to fight the Akatsuki?" _

**LINE**

Meanwhile Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo were running through the forest. Racing through the trees Sakura called out her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tilted his head back, "Yes?"

"How long has the Akatsuki been after Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked forward, "I don't know...but they came knocking around 2 years ago."

Sakura looked forward, as she remembered the incident with Itachi, "What exactly is a Jinchuuriki? I've heard the term countless of time, but I don't know what it is."

Chiyo gave a dry laugh, "You, the slug princess's apprentice, doesn't know what a Jinchuuriki is? Even though Konoha is owner of the most power Biju?"

"Biju?" asked Sakura.

Yamato looked back at the group, "A tailed beast...it's actually top secret in our village."

"As expected of course," Chiyo sighed, "A tailed beast is a concentration of demonic chakra. During the Great Shinobi Wars villages competed to gain these tailed beast, but there was an issue...tailed beasts were very difficult to control. Thus the use of a Jinchuuriki was born. A Jinchuuriki is a person who has a tailed beast stored in them. Only using a Jinchuuriki could we control the Biju. The truth be told once a Jinchuuriki managed to tame their Biju, their power increased to unimaginable levels."

Sakura looked over Kakashi, "Then what happens if a person loses their tailed beast?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura, "The lose of the tailed beast would cause an enormous unbalance in their chakra unbalance of chakra in their chakra system would...kill them.

Sakura's eyes widen, "_Naruto..." _

Before she could ask anymore, they suddenly appeared in a clearing. Entering the clearing a black cloaked figure stood in the sunlight. As they took a better look, they noticed the red clouds on their cloak.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Itachi...Uchiha."

Chiyo's eyes widen, "_This child...was the one who took down the whole Uchiha clan." _

"_Sasuke's older brother?" _thought Sakura.

Meanwhile Yamato got in position, "_Itachi..."_

Itachi looked at the group impassively, "Kakashi...it's been a long time. I see Tenzo has tagged along too. Are you also after Naruto? That would explain why he is here."

Sakura looked over at Yamato, "_Tenzo? What does he have to do with Naruto?" _

Chiyo meanwhile stayed quiet, as Tenzo pulled a kunai out, "I'm surprised you remember me."

Itachi shook his head, "It's hard not to remember a person, who is capable of wielding such a powerful jutsu."

Kakashi lifted his headband, "Enough talk. If were gonna get to the Kazekage, we're gonna have to defeat him."

**LINE**

Team Gai raced across a rocky terrain.

"I don't understand why we had to split up?" asked Tenten.

Neji responded, "We would be too large of a group, and might allow the Akatsuki to detect us."

"Yosh! So we opted to take to separate routes in order to throw them off." spoke Lee.

"How interesting. It's a shame it didn't work."

Neji's eyes widen, as he quickly activated his Byakugan, and turned around. "_I shouldn't of deactivated my Byakugan." _

"4 O'clock!"

Gai looked over, and was surprised to see a tall blue skinned man. Though his attention set on the man's robe, "The Akatsuki."

"Hehe, it's nice to see you again you weird beast." replied the man.

Tenten looked at his sensei, "You know this man?"

"I'm not sure…."

Neji got into a fighting position, "This man's chakra is insane! A man like this is a man that you would remember Gai-sensei."

"You don't remember me? What a shame." chuckled the man, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. Remember now?"

Gai thought of it for a moment, and his expression lit up. Kisame chuckled, "_Of course he would remember me." _

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

His whole team plus Kisame fell on their face.

Tenten howled, "How can you not remember him!"

Kisame then chuckled, "Maybe a little fighting will refresh your memory!"

Then Kisame launched forward.

**LINE  
**

Naruto ran through the forest frantically with Hitomi on his back. Hitomi suddenly spoke out, "Are we gonna have to fight the Akatsuki?"

"Well their not just gonna hand him over, as well as soon as they see us. They will most likely try to capture us." respond Naruto.

Hitomi's eyes narrowed, "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't worry I'll be doing most of the fighting. I just need you to defend Gaara and yourself." replied Naruto.

"Defend him? What do you mean?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto raced forward, as he watched the terrain change a bit, "Your barrier techniques are a very useful tool. It doesn't matter if their long range, or close range fighters. They won't be able to get past your barrier once it's put in motion. Your job will be to keep yourself and Gaara out of harms way."

"What if…"

"There's no what if's in the real world Hitomi. You're gonna succeed, and nothing will happen to you." replied Naruto, "Have confidence, your barrier techniques are the best that I've ever seen."

Hitomi frowned, "_That's not what I was worried about….." _

Hitomi's eyes widen a bit, "Naruto there's an increase of chakra up ahead!"

Naruto slowed down, and begun to sense around, "_I can't believe I almost missed that…..another half mile, and we would of ran right into a fight." _

Naruto tossed Hitomi off his back, "Get Ready."

"What? Someone is already fighting the Akatsuki. Wouldn't it be wise just to let them fight, while we snag the Kazekage." asked Hitomi.

Naruto shook his head, "We don't have much details on the situation, whether I like it or not. I need the information that the Leaf Village has, and i bet you that its them fighting up ahead."

Hitomi nodded, "Oh…..let's go!"

Naruto sighed, "We're not going to just rush in, we need a plan."

Hitomi stopped running, "Oh yeah….."

Naruto sighed, "_Taking this girl to fight S-Rank ninja has not been my best idea." _

**LINE  
**

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Neji, Lee, and Tenten as they were all trapped in Water Prisons. 3 water clones had been put in place in order to trap these three ninja.

Meanwhile Gai had entered battle with the real Kisame. Exchanging a few blows, Kisame had managed to gain the upperhand.

Kisame slammed his sword into Gai, and sent him sinking to the bottom of the chakra created lake. "_Such power!" _

Kisame chuckled as he slammed both hands onto the surface of the water, "**Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks"**. 

Gai watched as 5 sharks were suddenly racing toward him. Quickly gaining his composure he swam for the surface. He dodged the first shark, and slammed his fist into the second. His surprise when the shark exploded, and just reformed behind him, "_Chakra-sharks?" _

As he looked around for an answer his gaze fell on his students, "_Tenten won't last much longer." _

Bubbles of air exploded from his mouth as a shark managed to land a hit on him. Gai fell deeper into the water.

"_I….I have no choice." _thought Gai as he fell to the bottom.

"_This is looking bad." _thought Neji as he had watched the whole thing. "_I need to get us out of here." _

"It's over." spoke Kisame, "I finally got you back you stupid beast."

Then suddenly the cutting of air broke the silence. Kisame's instinct was to move, but to his surprise the projectile never came.

Neji watched in shock as the arms of the 3 water clones exploded, as they were neatly cut through. Then the large wind infused shuriken slammed into a rock. Neji's eyes widen, "It can't be."

"Who was that?" asked Lee as he gazed open the shuriken.

Tenten was amazed, "That's amazing….he infused his chakra into the shuriken to make it bigger and sharper."

"_Wind Release…..is it a sand shinobi?" _Kisame thought then his eyes narrowed, "_Wait I know this chakra." _

Moving quickly Kisame jumped back, and lifted his blade. A black blade suddenly slammed into his, and eyes widen as they looked upon a familiar mop of blonde hair. Then Naruto disappeared. Kisame moving with more urgency slammed his blade into the ground behind him. Managing to successfully block Naruto's next slice.

Naruto jumped back, and he poofed out of existence. Kisame's eyes quickly gazed down, and he smiled, "Of course the Shadow Clone Jutsu, your favorite jutsu, Nine Tails Jinchuuriki."

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Lee, Tenten, and Neji with Gai in hands.

"Naruto?" asked Neji and Lee.

Tenten's eyes widen, "Your so fast."

Gai meanwhile let out a cough of water, "Thank you….."

Naruto looked at Team Gai, "Don't think I came here to help you…."

"Naruto? Where have you been all these years?" asked Neji as he stepped forward.

Naruto put his sword in front of him, "Neji….Lee….Tenten….Gai-sensei…..that doesn't concern you."

"But Naruto!" spoke Lee with urgency.

Naruto looked forward, "Kisame Hoshigaki, it's been a long time."

"I must admit it, Nine tails brat. You've grown stronger. It'll much more fun tearing you to shreds!" spoke Kisame with a smile.

Naruto grinned, "But it would only be even much more fun, if you actually showed up. Sending a clone to do your dirty work. I guess that would be expected from a coward like you."

"COWARD?" asked Kisame as his voice took a deadlier tone. "_This brat….he's just trying to provoke me. And how did he see through Zetsu's clone jutsu?" _

Guy looked at Naruto, "Clone?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

Naruto looked at Kisame, "He's not the real Kisame….."

Kisame smirked, "I can't believe you managed to see through our little trick. So how did you do it."

"That's a secret." replied Naruto.

Kisame growled, "You're really starting to piss me off."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "So where's the Kazekage?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." replied Kisame.

Naruto looked at him, "Tell your leader that I'm coming, and I will be retrieving the Gaara. Let him know that I'll be the one to kill him."

Gai looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes, "_He's changed…..a lot….I can't help shrug this dark aroma….no it's not that. It's something else."_

" You cocky little- " Suddenly 5 chakra chains exploded from the ground, and wrapped Kisame, "What the h-"

Kisame didn't get a chance to finish, when Naruto flash stepped across the field. He plunged his wind enhanced blade straight into his heart. "Flash Step"

**LINE**

Naruto was racing across the trees, with Hitomi. Hitomi frowned as she rode on Naruto's back, "Why did we only leave Shadow Clones behind?"

Naruto flash stepped forward, "Cause I'm running low on chakra, and were probably going to rest for the night. I don't really want to spend it with them, but I wanted information."

"But still….we left them with little help." replied Hitomi.

"I told it was only a clone they were fighting. It wasn't the real deal, and if our little plan worked. Then they pretty much lucked out from a long battle. " replied Naruto. Then suddenly Naruto grinned, "I told you nothing to worry about."

Hitomi sighed, "You just got lucky Naruto-sensei."

Naruto shook his head, "_You don't understand Hitomi….a reunion is the last thing I need right now. I need to focus on rescuing Gaara." _

**LINE**

Kisame coughed up blood, "I-I ca-can't mo-ove…."

"These chakra chains are capable of suppressing even a Tailed Beast. You aren't breaking out" replied Naruto as he plunged his sword deeper into his heart, "I'll see you soon Kisame."

Suddenly Kisame's body begun to erode into a white substance, thus revealing the body of another man.

Neji's eyes widen, "Who is that?"

"What just happened?" asked Lee

Tenten shook her head, "I'm so confused"

Gai looked down, "I see….so we were fighting a clone this whole time."

Naruto re sheeted his sword, "I don't know who's controlling this jutsu, but this is a very advanced clone. It only had half of Kisame's chakra, but that's still a lot. I'll see you around."

Naruto eye's widen as he fell to his knees. Behind him stood Neji with an open palm, "I'm sorry Naruto, but we are ordered to restrain you on sight."

Gai looked down at Naruto, "We've searching for you for 2 years. It's obvious that you didn't want to be found…..so why? Why did you abandon the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Naruto gave a hysteric laugh, "Abandon? Is that what they're calling it? Well it's more of escaping the Hidden Leaf Village, but call it what you want."

"Escaping? What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

Naruto shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough."

Then to their surprise Naruto poofed out of existence.

Neji's eyes widen, "A clone?"

**LINE - HOURS LATER**

It was pitch black, and Naruto was standing guard over Hitomi. Looking down at the girl he couldn't help but glance at the red hair. "_All my life I've had a family of something missing? But ever since I found out she might be family…..that pain is starting to ease." _

Naruto closed his eyes, "_I won't fail…..I will protect her….no matter what." _

**LINE - THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto stood in front of a great stone wall, and Hitomi looked at him, "Is this the place? Are we just going to storm in?"

Naruto looked at the seal on the wall, "That was the plan, but it seems we have it some sort of delay."

"What is it?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto pointed at the seal on the wall, "It's an advanced version of the **5 Point Barrier Seal**. It'll take me half an hour to break it."

Hitomi looked at Naruto, "Isn't there a faster way?"

"This barrier works because 5 separate tags keep it working. The only other way would be to rip all 5 at the same time. Of course I told you this is an advanced version, the tags most likely have some sort of trap on them." explained Naruto.

Hitomi sighed, "Alright I'll keep watch."

**LINE**

Team Gai was waiting an opening not to far from where Naruto was. Neji sighed, "He's just sitting there now…..it looks like he's drawing something on the walls."

Gai narrowed his eyes, "_Is he making a trap?" _

Lee looked at Gai, "Gai-sensei, why don't we advance, and go help Naruto?"

"Cause Lee we're suppose to capture him." replied Tenten.

Gai shook his head, "That's not the primary objective of our mission Tenten. We are here to rescue the Kazekage, Naruto comes secondary."

Suddenly Team Kakashi appeared in the clearing. Kakashi looked at Gai, "Are you guys ready? I think we should get going now."

"Kakashi, I need to tell you something first." spoke Gai.

Kakashi looked at Gai, "What was it?"

"We ran into Naruto." replied Gai.

Kakashi's eye widen, "What?"

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

**LINE**

Naruto was working as fast as he could to break the seal, "_A few more characters….and gotcha." _

Naruto grinned, and formed a ram seal. Then suddenly Hitomi yelled out, "Naruto-sensei! 4...no 8 shinobi are coming directly behind us!"

As soon as Naruto turned around he was facing face to face with no other than Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi just stared at Naruto with a knot in his throat, " _He's grown up so much….." _

"Naruto?..." asked Sakura as she stepped forward.

Then Naruto did the unthinkable. He unsealed a black sword, and looked at the 7 Leaf and 1 Sand Shinobi, "I don't want to fight….but if you're going to get in my way. You leave me no choice."

**LINE _END**

WHAT'S UP! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY! ESPECIALLY SINCE I'VE GOTTEN GOOD FEEDBACK! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**


End file.
